


I Dare You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen has been secretly in love with Jared for a while, but Jared has been seeing Genevieve. Can he win Jared's heart, Sandy thinks so, she thinks that Jared and Jensen are made for each other, now all they have to do, is make Jared see that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ok, so this is the first story I'm gonna try with them that isn't AU, so please be gentle, also this will be the first top!Jensen and Bottom!Jared story.....
> 
> I'm not American, I'm Dutch so sometimes you will find spelling errors and faulty grammer ( I do put all chapters through a spelling checker so it should be kept to a minimum)  
> I am aware that this could bother some people, but my readers so far haven't had much trouble with it. therefore unless people start sending me reviews like 'girls, that ain't a story, that's alphabet soup!' I choose to stay un-beta'd, I hope you'll still find the stories good and readable.
> 
> thank you for reading, love you all- AA

  
Author's notes: The start of a new story is always exciting, you never know how your readers will react.  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

“Will you two clowns focus for one goddamn minute” Erik's voice exasperated as he sank down in the directors chair “We're losing light and you two jokers not paying attention isn't helping all that much”.

 

Jared pulled off of Jensen and grinned at Erik “sorry” he said and Jensen smiled as he swatted at Jared's hands who were grabbing at him “blame the person who gave the gigantor sugar” he said as he tried to get away from Jared's grabbing hands.

 

Erik sighed “Ackles, it was probably you who gave him the damn sugar, because got knows you can't deny that boy anything”.

 

Jared chuckled and gripped Jensen in a headlock “aww, don't blame Jenny here for not being able to resist me, you know he has a huge crush on me” Jared joked not noticing Jensen's sudden blush.

 

“Screw you, asshole” Jensen chuckled as he pushed the large man off of him “you know you wanna jump my bones”.

 

Jared laughed and pulled away “in your dreams pretty boy” and he dusted off his clothes “Ok” he said to Erik “I'm good, we can continue”.

 

Erik sighed again “Ok, people, his majesty is ready, lets wrap this up”.

 

When they finished the scene Jensen scrambled away to his trailer just in time to hear his phone ringing in his pocket.

 

He smiled at the display as he read the name and flipped it open “Sandy” he said a laugh in his voice “how's it going in sunny LA?”.

 

A giggle was heard from the other end and Jensen smiled, he had missed that giggle since Sandy and Jared split up “Hey, Jenny” she replied “all is well on this end of the world”.

 

Jensen sank down on the couch in his trailer and uncapped a bottle of water “how's the dance studio coming along?” he asked, knowing that the Dance studio she was setting up for less fortunate kids was one of her passions in life.

 

A sigh was heard “well if the damn contractor would just do what the hell I'm telling him to, it would be just fine, but the man insists on being an ass”.

 

Jensen laughed “just give him a taste of the McCoy charm and he'll be like silly putty in your hands”.

 

Sandy laughed “speaking of charm” she said and Jensen tensed, knowing what's about to come “how's the 'get Jared to fall stupidly in love with me' plan?” she asked.

 

Jensen sighed “damn you for ever finding that out” he said and she chuckled “Jen, no offence, but a blind mule could see that you're in love with the man”.

 

Jensen grunted and rubbed the back of his neck “you know, it kinda freaks me out how cool you are about this” he said “I mean, you're his ex-fiance, shouldn't you be all mad and jealous like?”.

 

Sandy giggled and Jensen wished once more that she was sitting next to him, the world just seemed a bit brighter when Sandy McCoy was giggling next to you “because I am a realist and I know that the two of you would be great together” she said.

 

Jensen sighed once more “if only HE would feel that way” he muttered “it drives me insane seeing him with Genevieve”.

 

A snort came from the other line “that woman brings out the bitchy ex-girlfriend in me” Sandy said, disdain colouring her voice “I don't know what the hell he's doing with her, and really, don't get me started on that name change of hers”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pictured Sandy's sweet face all crumpled up in anger and her little nose scrunched up in distaste “easy there kitty” he said “retract those claws of yours”.

 

A knock on the door startled him “what?” he yelled at the interruption.

 

“Can I come in?” Jared's voice asked from the other side and Jensen sighed into the phone “it's him” and louder he said “yeah, come on in”.

 

Jared's 6ft4 frame darkened the doorway and he stepped into the trailer, making it seem even smaller in his presence “who're you talking to?” he asked pointing at the phone “Danneel?”.

 

Jensen scoffed “do you even listen when I talk to you Sasquatch, me and Danny split up, she went back to that other guy, uhm Riley or something”.

 

Jared nodded as he remembered “oh, right” and he sat down on the couch, way to close for Jensen's comfort... or not close enough, depending on how you looked at it.

 

“Actually” Jensen said “it's your ex” and Jared looked up frowning “Sandy?” he asked and Jensen nodded “why would you be on the phone with Sandy?”.

 

Jensen smiled and handed the phone to Jared “she want's to talk to you” he said and Jared flinched “oh god, what did you tell her this time?”.

 

“Hey, Sandy” he spoke into the phone and was assaulted by a high pitched voice telling him that he should dump that bitch and find that perfect person “who says that she ain't it” Jared said stubbornly.

 

Jensen could hear Sandy's voice but couldn't make out the words she was saying but they were turning Jared a scarlet red and he giggled at Jared's blush.

 

Jared looked up and scowled “Dude?” he asked cutting Sandy off mid speech “did you just giggle?”.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “no” he said embarrassed and then grinned at Jared “maybe... but then I didn't just get my ass handed to me by a 5ft3 girl”.

 

Jared scowled at his best friend and said bye to Sandy, Jensen could hear her spluttering on the other end but Jared just flipped the phone off, effectively shutting her up.

 

“That wasn't very nice of you” Jensen said as he snatched the phone back from Jared, ignoring the tingle in his stomach when their fingers brushed.

 

Jared chuckled “she'll forgive me” he said “we might not date anymore, but that girl loves me just as much as I live her... we're just better off as friends”.

 

Jensen nodded “she does love you” and then he grinned “but don't think she won't rip you a new one if you hang up on her again, girls got a temper like nothing I've ever seen”.

 

Jared laughed and slapped Jensen's thigh “afraid of a little girl” he joked, not noticing Jensen's blush at the innocent touch.

 

Jensen's face turned into a playful scowl “nope” he replied “I've got nothing to fear from her, you on the other hand” and they continued bantering playfully until there was a knock on the door “guys” it was Erik's voice.

 

“yeah” they said in unison and laughed as Erik entered with an amused look on his face “Okay, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, the lights gone so we're gonna continue tomorrow” and the boys whooped.

 

“Glad to see you guys love your work so much” Erik said sarcastically and they grinned “we do” Jared said “but we like off time too” Jensen finished and Erik rolled his eyes “fucking frick and frack”.

 

Jensen and Jared grinned at each other and made their way to Jared's truck “so, madden?” Jared said and Jensen nodded vigorously “I'm gonna kick your ass, Padalecki” he joked.

 

Jared grinned “oh shut up” he said “you know you'd rather kiss it” and Jensen nearly choked on air “fuck Jen” Jared said as he slapped Jensen's back to clear his airway “the trick is to keep breathing, ok” he joked and Jensen glared at him “fucking smart ass” Jensen growled.

 

Jared blissfully oblivious of Jensen's infatuation got into the car and opened Jensen's door form the inside “get in, pretty” he said and winked at Jensen.

 

'Shit' Jensen thought 'and then he wonders why people think we're a couple, when he keeps saying shit like that'.

 

Jensen sat down and buckled the seatbelt “try to get us home in one piece ok Schumacher” he joked and chuckled at Jared sneer.

 

Jared got them home in record time, Jensen swore that every time Jared got behind a wheel he was dead set on setting another record for fasted land speed.

 

They made their way into the house where they were greeted by two enthusiastic dogs who jumped and drooled all over them the second they stepped across the threshold “hey guys” Jared crooked to the animals and petted them and ruffled their fur.

 

Jensen scratched the dogs behind the ears and below their chins “have a good day, huh, terrors” he joked as he made his way into the living room he and Jared shared.

 

Jensen still couldn't believe sometimes that he was living with the man he was in love with, sometimes his life seemed so strange, they were best friends, did everything together.... well not EVERYTHING.

 

Jensen looked around the house “he lived with Jared, slept in the same house but not the same bed, which he desperately wanted to.

 

He watched the taller man move around the kitchen and was once more dumbstruck with the beauty and grace that was Jared Padalecki.

 

It should be illegal for a man to look like that, tall as a house, muscles bulging under soft skin, almond shaped eyes and that smile, he shouldn't get started on Jared smile.

 

When Jared smiled it was like the sun broke through the clouds, no matter how dark the day was, those dimples just mate the whole world seem lighter and better and when Jared smiled that huge smile of his parts of Jensen, that weren't visible to the outside world, spontaneously started to do a happy dance.

 

And if Jared had been a total dick he could have dealt with it, but the thing was Jared was the most gentle person he had ever met in his entire life.

 

Jared didn't have a mean bone in his body, he always had a smile at the ready and did everything humanly possible to make the people around him feel loved and wanted.

 

So there it was, all the reasons why Jensen lay in bed every night, dreaming of soft brown locks and hazel eyes, the reasons why he couldn't stop thinking about Jared even if he tried and he had, tried and tried until he couldn't remember his own name, but one name he never forgot, Jared and the feelings he had for his younger co-star.

 

“Jen!” Jared's insistent voice brought him back from his little reverie “huh?” he said and Jared chuckled “Dude” he laughed “I've been calling your name for like a minute, where did you go?”.

 

Jensen smiled softly “nowhere, Jay” he said “I'm right here” and Jared chuckled again “could've fooled me man.

 

The reheated the Chinese left overs from the other day and sank down onto the couch “Jen” Jared said, serious all of a sudden.

 

Jensen turned towards his friend “what, Jay?” he asked.

 

Jared nervously fumbled with his fingers “you know it's okay with me, right” he said and Jensen froze, Jared had somehow found out that Jensen was in love with him.

 

“I mean, it's okay if you and Sandy are...” and the younger man trailed off.

 

A puzzled look appeared on Jensen's face “huh?” he said “ok if me and Sandy.... what, talk on the phone, no offence Jay, but I hardly think she and I need permission for that”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “No... I mean, I know you like Sandy, and I would be okay with the two of you..... dating”.

 

Jensen sprayed his bear all over the table as he nearly choked on it, his breathing was heavy and he was working hard to not piss his pants with laughter “what” he belted out and laughed at Jared's embarrassed expression.

 

“I mean, I like her, and I like you, you two deserve to be happy”.

 

Jensen was having a hard time not to laugh in Jared's face... and he was failing miserably “Jare” he said, laughter in his voice “trust me when I say, Sandy and I are NOT together”.

 

Jared looked up “but you've been calling her regularly and when she's on the phone you always smile that smile”.

 

Jensen raised a brow “smile that smile” he said as he grinned “what the hell does that mean, I have a smile smile?”.

 

Jared nodded profusely “it's that 'I'm real happy right not' smile, it's different from your 'I'm talking to a fan and it slightly amuses me' smile”.

 

Jensen gawked at Jared and placed his hand on the younger mans forehead “are you feeling okay?” he asked and Jared batted his hand away.

 

“Yeah, I just thought you should know, that I'm ok with it” Jared explained.

 

Jensen smiled and patted Jared on the shoulder “thanks for the vote of confidence man, but me and Sandy are just good friends” he said “nothing more and nothing less”.

 

Jared smiled “ok” and Jensen frowned “you're kinda weird, Jay” he said and Jared just laughed “I know”.

 

Jensen was losing all the games, not alerting Jared that he was doing that on purpose, but he was living the way Jared looked when he won, all happy smiled and them mock puppy eyes at Jensen for loosing.

 

The next game Jensen won, just to make sure Jared's ego wouldn't go through the roof “Sorry, Jay” Jensen said as he slapped Jared's knee “statistics man, you were bound to lose sooner or later”.

 

Jared opened his mouth to say something but the phone went off, Jensen silently cursed the person on the other end of the line as they interrupted his time with Jared.

 

“Hey, Gen” Jensen rolled his eyes as the name left Jared's lips, it was the shrew. God he hated that woman.

 

He had hated her the second she set foot on the set and laid her eyes on Jared, Jensen had recognised that look of interest within two seconds since it was the look in his own eyes when he looked at Jared.

 

He hated her, she was tiny and she couldn't talk properly, she was annoying, she always interrupted them when they were hanging out, but mostly he hated her because she had what he wanted and would never have, Jared.

 

He watched Jared's face as he talked to her, not the face he was used to when Jared would talk to Sandy, this was less happy, more subdued and it gave Jensen hope that maybe Genevieve would not be around for much longer.

 

He watched Jared's hand brush a stray strand of hair from his eyes and his own fingers ached to touch, to run his hands through that ridiculously sexy hair and just pull that smiling mouth down to his.

 

God, the fantasies he'd had about kissing Jared, if kissing Jared would be half as good as he thought they would be than they would blow his mind.

 

But he would never find out, that is unless Erik decided to please the fans and write in an episode that was heavy on the Wincest.

 

He waved his hand to Jared, indicating that he was going to sleep.

 

Jared nodded and kept on talking to the woman on the other end, Jensen walked to his bedroom, not noticing Jared's confused gaze on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Tom and Mike are always fn to add to a story :D, love those guys, oh, by the way, this entire story might contain some mild Genevieve bashing, but no Genevieves were harmed in the during the making of this story (unfortunately:P)  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

god, he knew it had been a bad idea to invite Tom and Mike over for a couple of drinks, because a couple always turned into a couple of bottles, which resulted in them sprawled around their living room drunk off their asses.

 

“Jenny, Jenny, Jenny” Mike teased as he slung his arm around Jensen's shoulder “you really need to get laid”.

 

Jensen huffed and tried to push Mike off him “shut op mike” he grumbled and pushed Mike over to Tom.

 

“Hey” Tom yelped as his lap was suddenly filled with a drunk, giggling Michael Rosenbaum “why do I have to deal with his drunk ass?” Tom asked and Jensen chuckled “well, I thought, since you've been fucking it stupid for the last couple of years, you wouldn't mind”.

 

Tom scowled and pulled Mike up straight “Mike, babe” he said, trying to get Mike's attention “you puke on me and there'll be no sex for a month, ok”.

 

Mike chuckled and kissed the dark haired man “who do you think will cave sooner from lack of sex, me.... or you” and he cupped Tom through his jeans.

 

“Hey” Jensen sputtered “not in front of the kid” he indicated Jared.

 

Jared frowned and downed another shot “'m not a kid” he said “I can handle a little gay love, as long as he doesn't start rimming his ass in front of me, I'll be cool”.

 

Mike's head shot up at the word rimming “ooh” he said “can we?” and Tom slapped said ass “nope, not here anyway's, wait till we get to the hotel”.

 

Mike turned to Jared “how the hell would you know what rimming is?” he asked the younger man and Jared blushed.

 

“I'm not as innocent as you all think” Jared said and Mike rose a brow “so, which end?” he asked “giving or receiving?”.

 

Jared blushed and shook his head “neither, saw it in a video once” and Tom catcalled “oooh, out little Jared, watching grown-up video's”.

 

Jared threw a shot glass at Tom, missing by a mile “shut up welling, I have experience” and Tom chuckled “yeah” he said “with GIRLS”.

 

Jared raised his brow “you're point being?” he asked and Tom smirked “not with men, whole different ball game”.

 

Jared frowned and looked at Tom “unless there's something I missed, I'm pretty sure that except for cock, cunt and tit's the anatomy is pretty much the same”.

 

Tom chuckled “aww, poor innocent little boy” he joked as he wrapped an arm around Jared's shoulder “everything is different with a man”.

 

Jared, who was so buzzed he couldn't sit up straight leaned into Tom “even kissing?” he asked and Tom chuckled “especially kissing” he said and Jared sat up straight, which took him a few moments.

 

“You're such a liar” Jared said chuckling “lips are lips, kisses are kisses” and he took another sip from his beer.

 

“Jenny?” Tom asked, making Jensen shoot up straight from his sagging position against the couch “what” he grumbled and Tom smiled wickedly “kissing a guy or a girl, all the Same?”.

 

Jensen smirked and licked his lips teasingly at Tom “fuck no” he said and Jared nearly choked “you've kissed guys?” he asked and Jensen smiled “I'm bi, Jare, I thought you knew”.

 

“Apparently not” he grumbled “thanks for not telling me” he said and Jensen smiled at him “didn't think it was that big of a deal” Jensen replied “you have a problem with it?”.

 

Jared thought for a moment and then shook his head “nope” he said “just would've been nice to know you like to suck dick as much a eat pussy”.

 

Mike nearly died of laughter “damn you got a filthy mouth on ya Jay”.

 

“You wanna try?” Tom asked as he pulled Jared in close and Jared's eyes widened “try what?” he asked.

 

Tom smirked and licked his lips “kissing a guy, I volunteer” he said and grinned at Jared's perplexed look.

 

“Like hell you are” Mike interjected and threw himself on Tom's lap “there's only one guy you're putting that pretty mouth on, and that's me”.

 

Tom smirked and licked Mike's lips “just for fun, baby” he said and eyed Jared again.

 

Mike turned Tom's face towards him “Jared want's to try it with a guy, he can use his own co-star, instead of mine”.

 

Jensen shot up, eyes suddenly alert “hey, dude” he said “don't pull me into it”.

 

Jared pouted “what” he said “you don't wanna kiss me?”.

 

Jensen swallowed hard and if sober Jared had made that invite he would have taken it within a second, but both Jared and he were slightly intoxicated “its not that I don't want to kiss you” he said and Jared smiled “so you do want to kiss me”.

 

Jensen sighed and tried to clear the fog from his head “dude, you're drunk and in the morning you will kill me if I even try to put my lips on yours”.

 

Jared pouted some more, not realising how hard he was making it for Jensen, how hard he was making Jensen who's eyes were focused on bite-swollen lips.

 

Jared clumsily made his way over to Jensen and settled in Jensen's lap “I wanna know, you all got me curious” he said as he straddled Jensen's legs.

 

Jensen was having a hard time not to moan out loud when Jared settled warm and pliant in his lap, long legs framing his and strong arms resting on his shoulder.

 

Mike was laughing in Tom's lap “dude, drunk Jared is fucking funny, just kiss him Ackles, such a pretty boy, begging for it”.

 

Jensen glared at Mike as well as he could with his alcohol haze “we work together you ass” he said and Mike scowled “never stopped us” he said indicating Tom and himself.

 

Jensen turned to Jared, who was looking at him from under hooded eyes “you have a girl” Jensen said as a last resort.

 

Jared smiled “yup” he said proudly “but that's beside the point, this is an experiment”.

 

Jensen sighed and tried to get Jared off his lap as he felt his erection grow “I'm a great kisser, you know” Jared said smugly as Jensen failed to push him off.

 

Suddenly Jensen had enough, if Jared wanted to know, he was not gonna stop him, and the fact that life was gonna be much harder after he knew what Jared tasted like, well hell, he pushed that to the back of his mind, choosing to ignore the little voice inside telling him that this was a very bad idea.

 

“You wanna know, Jay” he asked the man in his lap, liking the way alcohol reduced Jared to a needy little teenager “wanna know what kissing a man feels like, you can't be mad at me in the morning Jay” and he was surprised how his hazy mind found some words that still made sense.

 

Jared huffed like a little kid “I'm not gonna be mad” he said and squirmed in Jensen's lap to get more comfortable.

 

Across the room Mike and Tom moved around a bit “looking for the best view” Mike said as Jensen eyed them.

 

Jensen grunted and fisted Jared's locks “last chance” he said looking into the blown pupils of his best friend but Jared just smiled “kiss me” he said “I dare you”.

 

Jensen, never one to resist a dare, fisted his other hand in Jared's locks and pulled the younger man down, slamming his mouth across Jared's.

 

He expected Jared to tense, to squirm and pull away, to make sounds of disgust and scramble off of Jensen's lap.

 

What he didn't expect was Jared fusing his lips to his, didn't expect Jared to grasp the back of Jensen's neck and push an eager tongue into Jensen's welcoming mouth.

 

Jensen lowered his hands to Jared's waist and held on for dear life as the younger man started mapping out every inch of his mouth.

 

Jensen was the one who was supposed to be showing Jared how it was, not the other way around.

 

With this in mind Jensen brought one hand back up, fisted Jared's hair and took control of the kiss, biting and licking at Jared's parted lips, enjoying the breathless little sounds from the younger man.

 

Jensen sucked Jared's tongue into his mouth and licked along the lines, greedily swallowing the moans Jared made and enjoying the feel of Jared's hands in his hair.

 

Suddenly Jensen realised where he was and he pushed Jared away “there” he said trying to compose himself as Jared slid bonelessly off his lap “now you know” and he took a swig of beer to calm his nerves.

 

Jared was sitting next to Jensen, limbs spread out and a smile on his face “not to bad” he said “you were right, kissing a guy is different”.

 

Mike chuckled after he had gained back his breath from the hot kiss “better different?” he asked and Jared shook his head “just different, different” he said.

 

They all downed a couple more shots and it wasn't long before they were all passed out on the floor.

 

Jared groaned as he reached consciousness again and grimaced at the awful taste in his mouth “morning sunshine” Mike's cheery voice boomed over to him and he growled “volume, man”.

 

Mike laughed and Jared could smell the bitter scent of coffee “never mind, you are forgiven” he said as he slowly got to his feet.

 

He looked around the room and saw both Jensen and Tom were not there “where are....” and he trailed off, making vague gestures towards where Tom and Jensen had fell down the other night.

 

“I sent them both to the shower because they stank so much it made my eyes tear” Mike joked and then scrunched his nose as Jared pushed past him “and by the way dude, you smell like ass”.

 

Jared scowled at him and took the mug from him “shut the fuck up Mike” he grumbled and took a sip of the hot beverage “I feel like ass” he said and Mike chuckled.

 

Jared sat down and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth “I'm never drinking again” he said and Mike laughed “yeah, right” he said “until the next time” and Jared said “until the next time”.

 

Jensen and Tom barged down the stairs and the sight of the older man flooded Jared's mind with images and memories of the other night and he groaned “Oh my god”.

 

Jensen and Tom sat down and chuckled “what's wrong Jay, went over your limit” Jensen teased and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate.

 

Jared groaned again “did I dare you to kiss me last night” and Jensen laughed “yep” he said and chewed on the piece of bread “you were totally hot for my mouth”.

 

Jared grunted and looked up at Jensen “dude” he said “I'm so sorry, I was drunk off my ass and didn't mean to do that”.

 

Disappointment flashed across Jensen's face but it was gone so fast that Jared never saw it “no worries man” Jensen said “You didn't get to experiment in college, was happy to help”.

 

Jared eyed him and smiled “thanks man, for not burning me” and he hugged Jensen close.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and hugged Jared back “no problem man” Jensen said as he rubbed Jared's back “and, no offence” he said as he pulled back “but you really need a shower, you smell rank”.

 

Jared laughed and got up from the chair “Yeah, I guess I better go shower” he said and made his way up the stairs.

 

“Oh, Jenny” Mike said wistfully when Jared had left “tell me you didn't”.

 

Jensen turned to Mike, his expression as innocent as possible “I didn't do anything” he said and Tom sighed “Jen, fuck, you know that this will only get you hurt, right?”.

 

Mike groaned “falling for Jared, man could you be more stupid”.

 

Jensen frowned at Mike and Tom “it's just a crush, ok, nothing I can't handle” he said “just don't tell Jared”.

 

Tom slid up close to Jensen “we won't” he said and kissed Jensen's temple “but you're a liar, this is not a crush, I know you Jen” and he ran his hand over Jensen's head “you don't do crushes”.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: here you go peeps, the new chappie  


* * *

Chapter 3: 

 

 

Jensen was going crazy, ever since he kissed Jared it was all he could think about, he couldn't get the taste of Jared out of his mouth no matter how many times he brushed his teeth.

 

He looked up from his script and watched Jared play with the dogs on the lawn behind their house, their house, it sounded like everything he's ever want, but the reality was very different from the dream.

 

He was having difficulty concentrating on learning his lines when his eyes kept sliding over to Jared, who was on his knees in the grass wrestling with Harley and Sadie.

 

The tennis ball rolled over to Jensen and bumped against his foot, he grabbed it off the floor before Harley could claim it back “you want this” Jensen teased the dog as he moved the ball form one hand to the other.

 

Jared laughed as he saw Harley's head move from left to right, following the movements of the ball in Jensen's hand “get it boy” he said and Jensen looked up and smirked at him.

 

Jensen threw the ball over to Jared, the 200 pound, at least that's what it felt like, dog barrelling into Jared, knocking him off his feet.

 

Jensen grabbed his stomach and sank to the ground laughing as Jared tried to push the huge dog off of him, Sadie was looking at the spectacle with an amused look in her eyes as if you say 'dumb asses'.

 

Jared glared mockingly at Jensen and stood up “oohhh” he chuckled “you've done it now sweetheart” he joked “you're gonna pay for that”.

 

Jensen laughed and took off as Jared started to run towards him “don't you dare” Jensen laughed over his shoulder, just in time to see Jared take him down.

 

Jensen was hit with the full force of Jared's body against him and he was tackled to the ground, Jared laughed as he worked Jensen onto his back but Jensen was changeling his inner Dean and pulled out some moves of his own.

 

In the end it was Jared's mile long legs and arms that sealed Jensen's fate as he was pinned against the ground “gotcha” Jared laughed and started tickling Jensen's side.

 

“No” Jensen laughed and squirmed in Jared's grasp, trying to get the tall man to stop “I swear, Jared” he said mocking serious “I will KICK your ass”.

 

Jared laughed and just continued tickling Jensen “you and what army, Ackles” he joked and grunted when he was assaulted by Harley, who decided he wanted in.

 

Jared sank down onto Jensen with the weight of the dog on him “get off, you big oaf” Jared chastised the dog smiling.

 

Jared didn't notice the look of lust crossing Jensen's face.

 

Jensen was having a hard time trying to will his erection away and it wasn't easy in the least, the feeling of Jared straddling his legs and that hard body pressed flush against his was making all his nerves stand on edge.

 

He could feel Jared's breath ghost across his face and Jared's hands were gripping his arms as he rolled off of him.

 

They were both breathing heavy, Jensen for completely different reasons than Jared “great” Jensen said to ease the tension “I've just been squashed by two 200 pound dogs”.

 

Jared laughed and stood up, reaching down to give Jensen a hand “thanks” Jensen said as he allowed Jared to pull him up.

 

Jensen fell forward into Jared's arms and groaned as his body made contact with Jared's once more “you ok” Jared asked worried as he looked Jensen over “not hurt, are you?”.

 

Jensen shook his head and dusted his clothes “no, man” he said “I'm fine” and he smiled at Jared “just next time” and he tugged on Jared's hair “keep the damn dog off of me”.

 

Jared laughed and followed Jensen back into the house “hey man, you started it with the throwing of the ball and you know it”.

 

Jared plopped down on the couch and hooked up the playstation “wanna play a game” he asked Jensen as he popped a disk in the gaming system.

 

Jensen nodded “sure, let me get a couple of beers and some snacks” he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Jensen emerged a few minutes later with a six pack and various snacks in his arms “here” he said as he handed the bags of treats to Jared and he sat down on the couch next to the tall man “and try to leave some for me, ok”.

 

Jared winked at Jensen and stuck out his tongue “nope” he teased “you just need to be a bit faster, you're to slow, that's why it's all gone before you can get any”.

 

Jensen frowned and smacked Jared upside the head “no” he replied “you and your appetite for 6 is why I never get any”.

 

Jared raised an eyebrow and joked “baby, if I had an appetite for 6, trust me, you'd get some” and he winked at the older man.

 

Jensen swallowed harshly at that insinuation and tried to hide his reaction from Jared by keying up the game “just shut up and prepare to lose, ok” he said.

 

Jared won, naturally, but Jensen said it was because he had no life so he practiced all these games in his spare time while Jensen did way more interesting things.

 

“Like kiss men?” Jared asked and Jensen's head shot up, eyeing Jared from beneath hooded eyes “yeah” he replied defiantly “like kissing men”.

 

Jared frowned and set the controller down “why did you never tell me that you were bisexual?” he asked as he turned towards Jensen.

 

Jensen blinked and tried to think of a good answer, he didn't think 'because I didn't want you to know how desperately in love with you I am' would be such a great choice.

 

“Look” he started “I didn't know it would be such a big deal, no one knows but my family” and he smiled at Jared “I don't advertise it and since I haven't had a serious boyfriend, I didn't really feel the need to tell anyone else”.

 

Jared huffed “but I'm your friend” he said “why didn't you tell me, I mean, you know you can tell me anything, right?”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “yeah, Jare” he said as he patter Jared's knee “and I'm truly sorry for not telling you, I'm glad you know now”.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen into a hug “you're still the same guy, Jen” he said “and I don't love you less just because you like a little cock on the side”.

 

Jensen nearly choked to death “Jare” he gasped “don't say shit like that, just sounds to wrong coming from you”.

 

They played some more games but Jensen was aware that Jared had grown quiet, and that was a strange and unusual thing when Jared was concerned, the man even talked in his sleep “Jared?” Jensen asked, demanding the attention from the younger man.

 

Jared's eyes shot up and he smiled at Jensen “Yeah?” he replied and Jensen took the controller from both of them “what's wrong” he asked and Jared shook his head “don't tell me nothing Jay, I can see it in your eyes, don't be worried I'm gonna jump you” Jensen said “I'm not in love with you” he lied.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “It's nothing, it's just... I mean... when did you know you liked both guys and girls?”.

 

Jensen was surprised by the question but he could understand that Jared had questions about him and he was okay with answering them, as long as Jared didn't cross over into awkward.

 

“I figured I liked boys more than just as friends when I was 15 ” Jensen confessed and Jared nodded “how did you know?” he asked and Jensen grinned at the memory “I was at home with a buddy of mine and we were wrestling, but all of a sudden it turned into more and before we knew it we were making out on my parents couch”.

 

“So, when did your parents found out?” Jared asked as he focused his gaze on his hands and Jensen chuckled, he placed a finger under Jared's chin “talk to me” he said “not your lap”.

 

Jared smiled relieved at Jensen's ease and raised his gaze “my parents walked in on us, making out on the couch” Jensen said “they gave us the whole safe sex and how it was ok to like other boys lecture”.

 

“Wow” Jared said “you're parents are really cool” and Jensen nodded “I was very fortunate with them, the never judged me or made me feel like I was doing the wrong thing, they said, as long as I was happy, they were”.

 

Jared blushed again and Jensen laughed “what” he asked and chuckled when Jared was unable to look him in the eyes “how far have you gone?”.

 

Jensen gawked at Jared “you really want to know?” he asked and Jared nodded “ok” Jensen consented “all the way, both in giving and receiving” he said.

 

Jared lifted his gaze again “what was it like, t-taking it, I mean?” he asked and Jensen looked at Jared “why do you want to know all this?” he asked and Jared blushed.

 

“Jared, tell me” Jensen demanded.

 

Jared raised his gaze “I just.... lately I've been.... thinking” and he took a deep breath “there's this guy and I might like him”.

 

Jensen's heart skipped a beat “who?” he asked and Jared stilled “you don't know him” he blurted out.

 

Jensen's heart stopped for a moment and he felt empty inside, the knowledge that Jared might have feelings for men had made his blood race but it screeched to a halt when he heard that it was someone other than him.

 

Jensen composed himself, Jared was confused and he needed him, he wasn't going to let a silly little crush stand in the way of helping his friend sort out his feelings.

 

“Jared” he started “it's ok to be confused and you can and should take all the time you need to figure this out” and he grabbed Jared's hand, ignoring the flash of want shooting through his veins “you can ask me anything, and I will help you the best I can” and he smiled “but this is all you, Jared, no one knows what you like, what you feel, but you”.

 

Jared smiled at Jensen “thanks, Jen” he said and squeezed Jensen's hand “I knew I could count on you for help, it's just... I need to find out how I feel about this, and even if I can do, you know, the whole gay thing” and he swallowed “up until last week I had never even kissed a guy, and to tell the truth, I don't remember much of it”.

 

Jensen stilled for a moment, god how he wanted to teach Jared all the wonderful things you could feel by being with another man, wanted to show Jared how good it could be kissing a man, touching and making love, raw hard sex and sweet comfortable love.

 

“This guy you like” Jensen looked at Jared “does he like guys too?”.

 

Jared nodded and looked up “Yeah, he does, but I don't think he likes me” and Jensen snorted “Jared, anyone with half a brain likes you” he said and smiled “sort out how you feel, and confront this guy”.

 

Jared shook his head “I don't want him to change his opinion of me, just because I might like him” he said and ducked his head again “we're friends and I don't want to lose that”.

 

In his head Jensen was going through all the people he knew were Jared's friends, trying to figure out which one it was that Jared liked, but he couldn't think of anyone “is he Canadian?” Jensen asked and Jared shook his head “his home is in Texas” he said.

 

Jared felt his chest tug, Jared was in love with a guy back home, a real Texas boy, corn fed and the whole nine yards, probably.

 

“Well” Jensen said “just let me know how I can help, and we'll sort it all out, you won't have to go through this alone, Jay”.

 

Jared smiled and hugged Jensen again “thanks Jen” he said and stood up “you know I love you, right” and Jensen nodded smiling “love you to, man” he said and he watched Jared walk up the stairs.

 

Jensen buried his head in his hands and let out a painful sigh, Life was a bitch, the man he was crushing on was in love with another man and Jensen was here, offering his help in getting Jared to confront his feelings and this mystery man.

 

'Yep' he thought, life definitely sucked at the moment.

 

He looked at the two dogs at his feet “Yeah” he told them “I'm hopelessly in love with your owner” and he sighed “and he just thinks of me as a 'possibly gay mans guide 21st century'”.

 

Harley barked and Jensen smiled down at the dog “that's exactly what I was thinking” and he ruffled the dogs fur and scratched behind his ears “well” he said “at least I have you guys to keep me company”.

 

Jensen sank down into the couch and turned off the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Mike and tom are just way to fun not to use regularly  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

“Fuck” Jared swore as he barged around his room trying to find that one shirt that fit him to a T “where the hell... I know I washed it” and he rummaged through his clean laundry, that he still had to fold.

 

“You ok in there?” came Jensen's amused voice from the doorway “damn, Jay” he said as he took in the room “'s like a freakin hurricane came through here”.

 

Jared yelped in victory when he found the shirt he was looking for “any particular reason why you wanted to wear THAT shirt?” Jensen asked “you do know it's just gonna be us and Mike and Tom, right” and he made his way to Jared's bed and sat down.

 

Jared looked at the man on his bed and thoughts of pushing Jensen back into the soft comforter and show him exactly how he felt about him came rushing through his mind.

 

“I like this shirt” he said matter of fact “it's comfy”.

 

Jensen shook his head in amusement “okay, buddy” he teased “whatever moves your furniture” and he stood up “hurry up will ya” he said and made his way out of Jared's room “you know how Mike gets when we're late”.

 

Jared watched Jensen disappear and pulled his blouse off, donning the shirt, it was tight and faded, soft fabric clinging in all the right places.

 

He looked into the mirror and smiled “resist this Ackles” he chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair, messing up the curls so it fell messily around his head.

 

It had been two weeks since he had told Jensen that he might have feelings for a guy, of coarse he didn't tell Jensen that he was the guy he was having feelings for.

 

Jensen had made it clear that he was not in love with Jared, but he did see the lustful looks Jensen gave him so he had come up with a plan, act the innocent little 'just realised I might be gay' guy and in the meanwhile drive Jensen crazy by making him want Jared like nothing else.

 

He did realise that appealing to Jensen's sexual drive didn't really get him what he wanted, namely Jensen's heart, but it would get him a long way and he just needed to get Jensen to start thinking of him as a guy he could fuck, instead of a boy he needed to help with personal issues.

 

He looked at his reflection and smiled again, he wasn't a vain person but he knew he looked good, hell a couple thousand fangirls couldn't all be wrong, right, so he played to his plusses, his hair, his eyes, his muscular body.

 

He knew Jensen liked the way he looked and he sure as hell liked the way Jensen looked, the man was unnaturally beautiful, and there should be a law against people looking like that, it was distracting really and he was surprised Erik hadn't fired him for never being able to take his eyes off of Jensen.

 

Of coarse it was not that obvious since Sam spent most of his time looking at Dean anyway's, the man was just captivating, those eyes and that fucking mouth, he had many fantasies of Jensen's mouth on his of on his cock sucking him off.

 

Jared cursed as he felt himself get hard at the mental picture of Jensen's lips wrapped around his dick “not now” he muttered and thought of flabby grandma's and naked Kripke to get rid of his erection, it worked like a charm.

 

“Jared!” He heard Jensen's impatient voice from downstairs calling out to him “coming!” he yelled back and grimaced “well, not yet...” and he dashed down the stairs to the hallway where Jensen was waiting for him.

 

“You ready to go, princess” Jensen joked as he took in Jared's appearance.

 

Jared smiled smugly as he felt Jensen's heated gaze roam his body and linger on his pecks for a moment “yup” he replied and stepped out the door, he inhaled Jensen's cologne and had a hard time from keeping a low growl from coming out.

 

Jensen watched as Jared got into the car, the tight jeans stretching just right and the shirt riding up, showing a sliver of tanned skin.

 

Jensen muttered under his breath and got into the drivers seat and drove quickly to the hotel where Mike and Tom were staying at.

 

“Jenny!” Mike screamed as he pulled the door open and dragged the two men in “you're late” he scolded and Jensen laughed “man, if I'd get a nickel for every time we had to wait for your ass...”, “we'd all be millionaires” Tom joked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

 

Jared hugged Tom and slapped Mike on the back “how's the bed” he joked and Mike grinned “still holding, and that's saying something.

 

Jensen laughed and plopped down on the small couch “I'm not sitting on it” he said pointing at the bed “I'm not washing someone else's come stains from my pants, thank you very much” and Jared laughed as he sat down next to Jensen “same here”.

 

Tom put a couple of beers on the table and a few bags of Chips “strip poker, ladies and gentlemen” he quipped as he slapped a deck of cards on the table.

 

Mike grinned and hiked Tom's shirt up, showing off his abs “I'm so glad that you suck at poker” he joked and slapped Tom's stomach.

 

Jensen sighed and looked at Tom “why do you insist on doing this, you know as well as I do that we're the ones that are gonna be naked at the end” and he pointed at Mike and Jared “at least the know how to play the damn game”.

 

Jared and Mike chuckled as they sat down on the floor and Mike started dealing the cards “come on, you pussy” he scolded Jensen “Jared and I promise to go easy and just for fair play, you can count each shoe separately.

 

That said both Tom and Jensen ended up in their shorts while Jared and Mike still had their pants on “told you this was a bad idea” Jensen told Tom as he took another swig of his beer, the second one of the evening.

 

They were all taking it slow, just drinking a couple of beers and were all near sober.

 

Mike laughed and patted Jensen's stomach “I don't know what the hell you're complaining about, you have a great body”.

 

Tom frowned and pulled Mike closer to him “hey” he said “there will be no noticing other men's bodies” and he kissed Mike hard, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth.

 

“Get a room” Jensen laughed and Mike smirked “we did, you're invading it”.

 

Tom threw a key to Jensen “here” he said “we booked you a room down the hall, so you guys don't have to drive all the way back”.

 

Jensen eyes his friends and raised a brow “this better not be the honeymoon suite” he said and Mike laughed “no” he replied “unfortunately that one was taken, fuck you know us to well”.

 

Jared and Jensen gathered their clothes and Jensen quickly slipped into his jeans “next time we're playing something both me and Tom can win, there's no reason why we should be the ones with frozen nipples all the time” he said.

 

Jensen dangled the keys from his fingers “as long as this room isn't next to this one, listening to the two of you fuck is not really my idea of a good time”.

 

Tom chuckled and smirked “Oh, Jenny-boy” he sighed “listening to us fuck would probably make you blush so much you wouldn't have blood enough in your body to supply your dick at the same time”.

 

Jensen laughed and stood up “well then” and he dragged Jared's to his feet “we'll leave the two of you so you can get it on, don't wake us before noon”.

 

Jared laughed and waved goodbye to Tom and Mike as he followed Jensen out the room.

 

Jensen opened the door and stopped making Jared bump into him from behind “Jen, what the hell” he said as he pushed past Jensen and then he saw.

 

The room was nice and large no couch just a big king sized bed in the middle and he silently thanked Mike for his joking nature.

 

“Bitches” Jensen muttered under his breath and Jared had trouble not laughing as he dumped his shirt on one of the chairs.

 

Jensen sighed and pulled back the covers “those asshole's” he said and Jared let out a laugh “come on, Jen” he said “sharing a bed with me for one night is not gonna kill you”.

 

Jensen scowled and looked at Jared “I know, this is just Mike, thinking he's funny” and he threw his shirt to join Jared's on the chair.

 

He eyed the bed and grinned at Jared “so” he said “do you want the left, or do you sleep on the right?” he asked and Jared grinned at him “well normally” he confessed “I sleep in the middle”.

 

Jensen chuckled and slid out of his jeans, missing Jared's little gasp as strong legs were once more revealed to hungry eyes “I swear to god, Padalecki” Jensen warned “if I wake in the middle of the night, choking to death because you're large ass frame is smothering me, I will kill you”.

 

Jared chuckled softly as his jeans joined Jensen's on the chair “you're all bark and no bite, Ackles” he grinned at Jensen and slipped between the covers.

 

Jensen eyed Jared suspiciously “no pranks, Jared” he warned as he cautiously slipped into the bed next to Jared.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “promise, no funny business”.

 

Jensen turned out the light and just lay there on his back, staring into the dark “hey Jen” Jared's voice cut through the silence, making Jensen jump.

 

Jensen felt Jared move onto his side so he was facing towards Jensen and Jensen followed his example, he was able to make out Jared's featured in spite the dark room and he smiled at the younger man “Yeah”.

 

Jared slid closer to Jensen and the older man's breath stalled “what was your first kiss like... with a guy, I mean?” he asked.

 

Jensen laughed “curious George” he joked and as Jared chuckled Jensen felt Jared's breath ghost across his face.

 

“It was good, so different from girls, you know” he said “more passionate and urgent, but at that age all kisses are urgent” and Jared laughed.

 

“The thing that stands out most is that I loved the fact that he was bigger, like bigger hands and taller than the girls I had kissed” and Jensen smiled “I remember how needy and hot it was” and he chuckled “but I probably glorified that kiss somewhat, I mean, I was 15 at the time, all kisses were amazing”.

 

Jared chuckled and then sighed “I don't even remember my first kiss with a guy” he said sadly.

 

Jensen chuckled “gee, thanks for the compliment” he joked and smiled as he heard Jared laugh.

 

“That's not what I mean and you know it” he said and Jensen smiled “I know” he said “but next time you will and maybe it'll be with that Texas cowboy of yours”.

 

Jensen didn't see the grimace spread across Jared's face “yeah, maybe” Jared's sighed and smiled wickedly, which Jensen couldn't see “but that was my first kiss, and I should remember it, maybe ....” he paused for dramatic effect “maybe we could try it again?”.

 

Jensen gasped and Jared smiled to himself “Jare, that might not be a good idea” Jensen said “we work together and I don't want things to be awkward”.

 

Jared bit his lips in frustration “It won't be” he assured Jensen “we'll just be two friends, kissing... nothing more... nothing less”.

 

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist and cuddled up closer to the older man “come on, Jen” he whispered as he brought his face so close to Jensen's he could almost taste the shorter man in his mouth.

 

Jensen was still hesitant, he wanted to kiss Jared, more than anything, but he didn't want to get to used to kissing the younger man because he knew it wouldn't last forever.

 

“Jay” he said, his voice small and unsure “you sure you don't want you're fist kiss to be with the man you love”.

 

Jared bit his tongue not to blurt out that Jensen was that man, but he remembered Jensen telling him that he wasn't in love with Jared, so he didn't think that would go over well with the other man.

 

“You already gave me my fist kiss” Jared spoke softly “you're my best friend, Jen, wouldn't want it to be with anyone else”.

 

Jensen sighed and how could he deny Jared a kiss when he put it like that so he grabbed the back of Jared's neck “we should let Kripke write some kisses into the show” Jensen joked “give the fangirls a run for their money”.

 

Jared laughed and pressed his body flush against Jensen's completely taking advantage of the situation and he smothered Jensen's chuckle with his mouth.

 

Jensen jumped when he felt Jared's lips on his and smirked, Jared obviously thought that he was going to be the one in control, then he had another thing coming.

 

Jensen opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Jared's mouth and slipped on of his legs in between Jared's thighs.

 

Jared groaned as he felt Jensen press up close and all he wanted was to rip those boxer shorts off the other man and feel Jensen slide into him, slick and slow.

 

Jensen sucked and nibbled at Jared's lips, pulling soft little moans from the younger man as they kissed slow and lazy, licking into each others mouths.

 

Jensen pulled back but Jared stopped him “Kiss me like you kissed that guy, the fist time, do to me what you did to him, I wanna know”.

 

Jensen sucked in a harsh breath and without thinking he rolled on top of Jared, pushing lean thighs apart to make room for his own legs “just this once” he said “and you can't get weird about it” Jared nodded slowly and Jensen chuckled “you're just lucky you're hot enough for me to wonder how you kiss”.

 

Jared's chuckle turned into a moan when he felt Jensen's lips close around his earlobe and he panted when Jensen's hand drew his leg around Jensen's waist and Jared wished that Jensen had fucked that guy just so he would fuck Jared right now.

 

Jensen just lay there on top of Jared, kissing slow and soft enjoying the feel of Jared's hands in his hair and Jared's leg around his waist.

 

Jensen pulled away and retreated to the other side of the bed “well” he said as he tried to get his composure back “now you know, go to sleep Jared” he said.

 

Jared fumed silently, that infuriating man, now he had to go to sleep hard as a rock and with the taste of Jensen in his mouth and the memory of his delicious weight on him.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: and so it begins :D  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

Jared walked around in his trailer cursing the day Jensen was born, fuck but he wanted the man and Jensen as wonderfully oblivious as he was, didn't notice Jared's lustful stares and sex laden comments.

 

He paced the length, if you could call it that, of the trailer, wrecking his brain for a plan to make Jensen fuck him stupid until he couldn't walk anymore.

 

He had been giving Jensen hints all damn week but the man either didn't see it, or chose to ignore it and Jared didn't know which one pissed him off more.

 

He huffed and took a bite from his candy “goddamn infuriating man” he muttered and he stared out the window where Jensen was working on a scene with Jim.

 

His phone rang and he snapped it open “what!” he barked and heard Sandy's indignant huff “someone needs a good fucking” she said and he smiled into the phone “Sandy”.

 

Sandy gruffed “really Jared, go get laid, you sound to pissed off for it to be of normal causes”.

 

He chuckled and looked out the window again “working on it, Sand” he said “but the object of my desire is a blind fucking mule who can't read a damn hint if you knock him over the head with one”.

 

“Him?” Sandy asked and he cursed silently over letting that little titbit of info fly “yes, Sandy” he huffed “HIM!”.

 

Sandy chuckled “this him, wouldn't go by the name of Jensen Ackles, would he?” she asked and this time he cursed out loud “damn you and that intuition of yours, Sandy” he said warmly.

 

She giggled on the other end “Jared, I've suspected you liking Jensen ever since you started on Supernatural” and he gasped “then why didn't you say?”.

 

She laughed into the phone “because I loved you and knew that you loved me too, but I guess now your little lust crush has turned up into something more”.

 

Jared sighed and looked at the man he wanted “he's just so goddamn perfect it scares me sometimes, no man should be this pretty, this nice, this..... everything”.

 

Sandy chuckled once more “he feels the same way about you” she said “go tell him how you feel and then you can fuck each other silly until next Christmas and beyond”.

 

Jared gasped “he WHAT?” he nearly screamed into the phone “how the hell would you know?” he asked as she nearly choked laughter into the phone “because he told me and I'm sick of the two of you dancing around each other” she replied/

 

Jared thought about that for a moment “so he like's me too, huh?” he asked and an evil plan began to form in his head “that means he lied”.

 

“What?” Sandy's confused voce came over the line and Jared grinned mischievously “nothing, babe, I'll call you later, ok, got things to do, people to frustrate”.

 

She chuckled and said her goodbye's.

 

Jared hung up the phone and stormed out the trailer, he was gonna show Jensen, was gonna tease him and drive him nuts until Jensen gave in and confessed that he liked Jared, that he had liked him the whole time, payback was a bitch..... named Jared.

 

“Hey guys” Jared said as he wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist, who was standing there talking to Jim and Erik.

 

Jensen tensed as he felt Jared's hand on the small of his back, finger dipping into the back of his jeans “Jare” he said and jumped away “what the fuck” and Jared smiled innocently “what?” he said and acted as if nothing was wrong.

 

Erik and Jim shot them both amused looks that Jensen totally missed because he was eyeing Jared suspiciously “are you feeling ok, Jay?” he asked the younger man and scratched as his back where he could still feel the heat of Jared's fingers.

 

Jensen frowned as Jared smirked at him “let's get home, Jen” Jared said as he took Jensen's hand “we can order pizza and eat outside in the garden”.

 

Jensen didn't know what to do with this Jared so he followed meekly while Jared pulled him to the car and pushed him into the vehicle “Jay, what are you..”.

 

Jared cut him off by slamming the door and getting in on the drivers side “hush” he said and Jensen grew angry.

 

“Listen” he said “I don't know what kind of grass you've been smoking but take a deep breath and tell me what the fuck is going on”.

 

Jared smirked as he watched the road “I have thought of the perfect plan” and Jensen frowned “perfect plan for what?” he asked.

 

Jared chuckled “for me to learn what I need to know to please my Texan cowboy”.

 

Jensen swallowed and his eyes widened he had the funny feeling that he wasn't gonna like this idea, or, by the look on Jared's face, he was gonna like this idea way to much.

 

Jared broke all records getting to the house and he jumped out of the car, dragging Jensen behind him “pizza” he demanded as he pointed at the phone.

 

Jensen balked a little but he phoned domino's and ordered two pizza's.

 

Jared came back out with two beers and a bottle of tequila “Jared?” Jensen asked suspiciously “why do we need tequila?”.

 

Jared chuckled and poured Jensen a shot “you might need this to listen to what I have to say, because it's crazy and out there and you need some encouragement, like me” and he downed a shot, couching as the sharp liquid burned down his throat.

 

Jensen downed a shot and sat down on a chair, he instantly found himself with a lap full of warm and pliant Jared Padalecki “what the hell are you doing” he asked as Jared squirmed to get comfortable.

 

“I want you to show me” Jared demanded and Jensen found it so stupid he decided to play dumb “teach you what?” he asked “acting, because sorry Jare, but that is just wasted time with you” and he winked at the younger man.

 

Jared grinned and rocked his hips into Jensen's making the older man tense and gasp “what the...”but Jared placed a finger against Jensen's mouth “not acting... sex” he said and Jensen nearly choked on his own saliva.

 

“Say what?” Jensen muttered as he looked up into Jared's eyes and then he teased “Jare, if you don't know it by now then I fear that you are a hopeless case”.

 

Jared frowned and then smiled again, deciding to try it another way and he let a shy smile creep up his face “Jen” he said and Jensen gasped as he felt Jared's breath ghost over his mouth.

 

“You're my best friend” he said “and who could I trust more to teach me, than you” and he smiled sweetly “I mean, do you find me repulsive, is that it?”.

 

Jensen cursed and shook his head “no Jared” he said “you are very attractive but your fist time should be with....” and Jared cut him off “my first time should be with someone I trust, love, respect and who respect, and loves me back” and he gave Jensen the puppy dog eyes “you love me, right”.

 

Jared's small voice and puppy eyes were nearly his undoing “Jen, I mean, you're hot, I wouldn't mind doing you or... you doing me I mean..... I just.... please Jen, I need to know”.

 

Jensen's hands tightened on Jared's hips and he felt all blood rush to his cock at Jared's pleading gaze and sweet eyes 'Jared....” uncertainty and hesitation colouring his voice.

 

Jared decided that Jensen perhaps needed a little more persuading and he got of Jensen's lap.

 

Jensen sighed relieved but that only lasted a second because Jared got down on his knees and situated himself between Jensen's thighs “no, Jay” Jensen started but all common sense flew out the door when Jared palmed him through his jeans.

 

“Jared” he whispered “what are you doing?” and Jared gazed up at him smiling “I'm learning” Jared replied and Jensen's brain turned to mush when Jared opened his jeans and wrapped a warm hand around his cock.

 

Jared grabbed the sides of Jensen's jeans and started pulling them down, Jensen knew he had to say no, that he had to stop this, that he couldn't allow himself to be Jared's test doll, but all those thought flew away when Jared started a slow rhythm up and down his cock, brushing his thumb across the head.

 

“Jared, we can't.... uhn god, can't do this” Jensen struggled as Jared cupped his balls and looked up at Jensen with innocent eyes "come on" he said, a playful smirk on his lips "show me, I dare you".

 

God, Jensen had no idea how someone with such innocent eyes could look so dirty and debauched sitting on his knees, jerking on Jensen's cock.

 

“Yes, we can” Jared retaliated “we can and I need you to... need you to show me” his reserve was slipping and he was seconds away from confessing that he knew how Jensen felt and that he felt the same way.

 

That was, until Jensen lifted his hips and a whispered “ok” was heard from the man above.

 

Jared ducked his head so Jensen wouldn't see his satisfied grin and started stroking the hard flesh in earnest “tell me... tell me what to do” Jared said as he tugged on the sac of Jensen's balls.

 

Jensen gasped and tried to form coherent sentences “what do you want to do?” he asked the man on the floor.

 

Jared smiled up and licked the head of Jensen's cock, savouring the taste of the salty, bitter fluid that pearled at the tip “wanna suck you, wanna make you come in my mouth” he said and Jensen cursed.

 

“Fuck” Jensen muttered “are you sure you haven't done this before, you don't seem to uncomfortable”.

 

Jared smiled and lifted his lashes to look at Jensen “I watched some gay porn, on the Internet” he confessed and he was glad that he didn't have to lie about experience, since Jensen really was the first he was doing this to.

 

Jensen groaned and closed his eyes “no” Jared said “don't close your eyes, I want.... need to see, if I'm doing ok”.

 

A strained chuckle tore form Jensen's throat “trust me” Jensen breathed harshly “there's nothing you could do wrong” and he bucked his hips up into Jared's hand.

 

Jared smiled and experimentally licked the head once more, revelling in the loud cry it pulled from Jensen's throat “tell me what to do” he said once more.

 

Jensen looked down “you're doing just fine” he said as he felt his skin burn where Jared was touching him “just use your lips and tongue and you'll be fine”.

 

Jared smiled and licked a path from Jensen's balls up to the head of his cock and swirled his tongue around the crown “like that?” he asked and got a long moan in response, he took that as a yes.

 

Jared liked the way Jensen tasted, a little bitter and salty but under that he was one hundred percent Jensen and Jared sucked the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth.

 

Jensen yelped and white knuckled the arms of the chair to keep from thrusting up into Jared's talented mouth as that hot tongue laved around the head of his dick and suckled on the sensitive crown.

 

“Cup...” Jensen was having difficulty talking but he knew Jared wanted pointers “cup my balls” he instructed “not to hard, just squeeze gently” and he arched his back when Jared complied perfectly.

 

“Don't.... don't do anything you find uncomfortable, just do what you want, but please.... god please keep touching me” Jensen begged and Jared smiled around the cock in his mouth.

 

Jared worked more of Jensen's cock into his mouth and added his hand to the mix since he didn't want to risk ruining the mood by choking because he tried to deep-throat Jensen's large dick.

 

Jensen's hands were resting on Jared's head, not pressing, just gently guiding Jared's head up and down his cock and he felt like he was gonna die if he didn't get to come soon.

 

Jared kept sucking on the hard cock and loving the way Jensen was squirming and grunting as Jared worked on him.

 

“Jared” Jensen breathed as he tangled his fingers in Jared's hair, trying to pull him off “Jared, I'm gonna come soon” he warned, knowing Jared probably didn't want to swallow on the first try.

 

Jensen should have remembered how stubborn Jared was and he was reminded as Jared didn't pull off and just kept on sucking “Jared, I'm not....uhn, not kidding, I'm gonna... oh, shit, come any second”.

 

Jared just reached one hand back and placed it on one of Jensen's hands that was resting on his head and pushed down, indicating that he wasn't coming off until Jensen got off.

 

Jensen gripped Jared's head, heat pooling in his belly and he grunted loudly “you stubborn little shit” he groaned as Jared flicked his tongue around the head of his dick.

 

Jensen grunted Jared's name and came hard and long in the other man's mouth.

 

Jared was startled a little when he felt the salty cream fill his mouth but he didn't find it disgusting so he swallowed all he could, because he had been startled a little come escaped his mouth and dripped down his chic, but the rest he drank down eagerly, enjoying the way Jensen's hips stuttered while Jared swallowed his come.

 

Jensen fisted Jared's hair and dragged him up to his face “fuck, you're a goddamn natural” he grunted and licked the escaped come off of Jared's chin “born to suck cock”.

 

Jared whimpered at the hotly groaned words and felt his cock brush the denim of his jeans.

 

Jensen noticed Jared's bulge and smirked “got you hard, huh” he said, completely forgotten about his initial reservations against this “got hard sucking my cock” and smirked when Jared nodded slowly.

 

Jensen stood and pushed Jared down in the chair “let me show you what a little practice can accomplish” and he ripped opened Jared's jeans.

 

Jared gasped as Jensen didn't waste any time and sucked Jared's cock down to the hilt “Jen” he mewled as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Jensen's throat.

 

“Easy, Jay” Jensen soothed as he pulled off for a moment “I'll take you there” and he sank back down on the very impressive cock of the younger man.

 

Jared had figured Jensen would be persuaded in receiving a blow-job, never in his dreams had he thought he would be on the receiving end so soon.

 

Jared had been given blow jobs before but nothing like this, fuck, Jensen really knew what he was doing and he when he thrust his hips up, Jensen just opened his throat and sucked him down further, his nose buried in the coarse curls at the base of Jared's cock.

 

Jensen didn't let off on the suction and Jared felt as if Jensen was going to suck his brains out through his cock and the way he felt he was sure he didn't need them that much anyway.

 

Jensen cupped his balls and stroked the soft patch of skin right behind them and Jared nearly jumped for joy at the feeling of Jensen's deft fingers pressing into that sensitive patch of skin.

 

Jared rubbed his hands over Jensen's head and for one moment was sad that Jensen didn't have longer hair so he could grab it and tug on it.

 

when Jensen took him down again all the regret left his mind and he could only concentrate on the intense pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Jensen pulled back, squeezed his balls and sucked harshly on the head of his dick and Jared was coming loud and fast into Jensen's waiting mouth.

 

Jensen didn't spill one drop and drank every last spurt of Jared down and closed his eyes, loving the taste.

 

Jared had never seen something so utterly dirty and perfect in his life, that pretty plush mouth stretched wide around his cock and that look of utter delight on Jensen's face when he swallowed Jared's come.

 

“Jesus” Jared muttered as Jensen sat back on his haunches and looked at Jared from under hooded eyes “you definitely gotta teach me that”.

 

Jensen smiled and stood up, all reasons why it was bad to take this on had left his mind and all he could think about that for a short while he would have Jared all to himself and he could teach Jared everything and so much more.

 

Jensen leaned down and let Jared taste himself “be a good boy” Jensen said teasingly “and I'll teach you a lot more than that”.

 

Jared's blood sang and burned through his body at the words of the other man.

 

The spell was broken when the bell rang, indicating that the pizza had arrived and Jensen walked away to take the food and pay the delivery guy.

 

Jared just sat in the chair, not able to move as he felt he hand no bones or muscle to speak of, all had been turned into pudding when Jensen had sucked him off so hard and perfect, he couldn't wait for the next lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: because the dancing was making me dizzy and now we can get to the fun stuff :P  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

Jensen was reading his script for the umpteenth time and wondered once more why Erik insisted on the shirtless scene.

 

He looked out the window of the trailer and watched as Jared was being chased around the lot by Genevieve, damn but the girl was kinda pathetic.

 

A smile spread across Jensen’s face as he thought of Jared, the past two weeks had been so much fun, after he had called Sandy and told her all about it, she had told him that Jared knew that Jensen liked him and that Jared liked him back.

 

Jensen was startled at this in the beginning but then Jared’s behaviour did make more sense with that in mind, because the Jared he knew wouldn’t use someone to gain from it, but it would be like the Jared he knew to take this opportunity and play a monster size prank like this.

 

Jensen wasn’t mad at Jared in the least, in the beginning he was a bit hurt that Jared would do such a thing, but he knew Jared never meant to hurt him and was just having a little innocent fun.

 

Jensen had to admit, he was liking this ‘innocent, teach me all you know’ Jared and Jensen had enjoyed teaching Jared a great deal, who wouldn’t.

 

But as heat shot through him when he looked at Jared, he knew he couldn’t go on like this, he had to let Jared know that he knew the game Jared was playing so they could just skip ahead and be together already, and not under false pretences.

 

Sandy had been a great help to him, she told him how Jared felt, just like, she confessed, she had told Jared how Jensen felt.

 

He had been mad with her for all about two seconds and then it kicked in that she was pretty much the reason Jared was even doing this right now, if Sandy hadn’t told Jared how he felt, god knows how long it would have taken for them to get their heads out of their asses and do something about this.

 

Jensen himself never would have made a move on Jared, he would have been to afraid to ruin their friendship or the collaboration on the show if Jared didn’t like what Jensen had to say.

 

This of coarse didn’t mean that Jensen was gonna make Jared pay just a tiny bit for playing him over like this, no the boy needed to be taught a lessen, and this one, like all the others Jensen was happy to teach.

 

God when he thought of Jared on his knees that first time, pleading eyes asking for Jensen to show him how to suck cock.

 

The memory alone nearly got him off as he remembered those soft lips and hazel eyes just begging for it.

 

So even though he wasn’t mad or hurt in the least anymore, he wasn’t gonna let Jared get away like this and he had the perfect punishment.

 

He was gonna tease Jared until he coudln’t think of anything but Jensen and then he was gonna let the boy stew in his own lust for a while so he would show Jensen the proper appreciation when Jensen finally released him…. Or helped him to his release, whichever way you wanted to look at it.

 

Jensen knew Jared was gonna be a little pissed if he did that, but he had full confidence in himself that he would be able to make it up to Jared times ten.

 

Jared was always like that jump first and look later, but that was ok with Jensen, he liked Jared like that, spontaneous and carefree.

 

He pretty much liked Jared any which way he could get him, really, had done that from the moment he had met the younger man over three years ago when he had looked into those smiling eyes and saw those dimples.

He averted his eyes from his script back to the outside and saw that Jared was approaching his trailer, Genevieve hot on his heels and Jensen cursed, Jared had dumped her two weeks ago but the woman just wouldn’t take a hint

 

*******

 

Jared walked away from the annoying female that kept following him all over the lot “Genevieve” he said “I told you, we're through, now go away” he demanded.

 

She huffed and whined as she followed him towards Jensen's trailer “but why” she said “we were so good, why do you want to break up”.

 

Jared sighed “because I'm in love with someone else and it's not fair to you to string you along” he said as he tried to shake her off his arm.

 

She pouted, not realising that after seeing Jensen pout, no other could even compare or even elicit a reaction from him “give it up and go home” and he disappeared into Jensen's trailer.

 

“Hey” Jensen said as he looked up from his script “heard that” he nodded towards the door and Jared sighed “women” he scolded “harder to get rid of then roaches” and Jensen laughed.

 

Jensen smiled as Jared straddled his lap and he placed his hands on Jared's hips, pulling him close.

 

“It was fun to see Jared work so hard for it, Jensen of coarse wasn't stupid and he had figured out Jared's little game about a week in, he had called Sandy and Sandy had asked if Jared had told him about his feelings yet, that had gotten Jensen's interest and after that it was just a couple of questions and he had figured out what Jared was up to.

 

He knew it was kinda mean to keep Jared in the dark like this, but he figured that since Jared had started the hole ordeal Jensen could play along.

 

At least now he knew he could throw all his reservations out the window and just be with Jared, under the ruse of teaching him, but still, being with Jared was being with Jared.

 

Jensen found it amusing and it was fun to tease Jared because Jared would revert to a little kid and just pout and insist until Jensen gave in, like he was even thinking of not letting Jared suck him off or vice versa.

 

Jensen tangled his hands in Jared's hair and pulled him in for a kiss and drank down the small moans that poured from the younger man's mouth.

 

Jensen flipped them over so Jared was on his back and Jensen was lying in between his thighs, it was killing him and he had decided to cut Jared some slack.

 

Jensen drew one of Jared's legs around his waist and felt the younger man's erection through his pants and smiled at the soft yelp “give it up, Jay” he said as he licked along the side of Jared's neck “I know about your little game”.

 

Jared naturally acted like innocence itself “know what, Jen” he asked and Jensen grinned and ripped Jared's shirt open “hey” Jared said “this was one of Sam's”.

 

Jensen smiled and licked a hard nipple, making Jared gasp, in the two weeks that they had been doing this they didn't get much further than some heavy making out and blow jobs, but Jensen had found out that Jared had quite a few hot spots, one of them being his nipples.

 

Jared arched into Jensen's expert touch and let out a long moan, he hadn't experience this before, normally he was the one to instigate their encounters and Jensen was never so aggressive during them, always allowing Jared to set the pace and even being a bit apprehensive.

 

“you're a naughty boy” Jensen teased and sucked softly on Jared's nipple “you see” he said as he nuzzled along Jared's collarbone “I talk to Sandy, and she had a BIG mouth, can't keep it shut to save her life”.

 

Jared gasped and had a vague idea where this was going “Sandy, huh” he said as his hands skirted across Jensen's back, he was so on edge he couldn't figure out what to do with himself, he just knew he wanted Jensen as close as possible.

 

“hmmm, hmmm” Jensen confirmed as he nipped at Jared's earlobe, making the younger man buck underneath him “and she had very interesting things to say” he said teasingly “Like how she found out that you liked me” and a soft kiss was placed on his jaw “as more than a friend, a colleague”.

 

Jared was getting impatient, the soft licks and nips were driving him insane and he wanted Jensen to just fucking take him already “she did, did she?” Jared asked and gasped as Jensen licked at the corner of his mouth.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's skin and licked again “that she did” he replied and finally placed his lips over Jared's and sucking the younger man's tongue into his mouth.

 

Jared moaned as Jensen's tongue licked and sucked at his, Jensen's clever hands roaming his body and caressing all the right places before Jensen's mouth fastened on his throat.

 

Jared could feel Jensen was working on putting a mark there and he squirmed slightly, knowing that if he got a hickey, make-up would throw a shit fit “Jen” he mewled and tried to push him off.

 

Jensen ignored Jared and grabbed his wrists “I think” Jensen said as he raised Jared's wrists over his head and pinned them there “that YOU should tell me what you told Sandy”.

 

Jared cried out as Jensen bit in his nipple and then moaned as he soother the sting with his ht tongue “I told he...uhn” and he bucked up as Jensen palmed him through his jeans “told he I liked you” his breathing coming in harsh pants “that I was in love with you”.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's skin “good boy” he commented and trailed kisses down the centre of Jared's chest “and” he prompted.

 

“I found uhn, found out, that you liked me back” his brain was melting and his skin was on fire as Jensen's tongue teased his belly button “so I decided... ohhh, fuck, to play a game”.

 

Jensen smirked as he used his teeth to tug on Jared's jeans “are you still liking this game?” Jensen asked teasingly and Jared flailed his arms, not knowing what to do with them “no” he said “no, I wanna get to the finish, please let me finish” he begged and Jensen smiled.

 

Jensen opened Jared's jeans and smiled at the boxer briefs that contained Jared's leaking cock “you wanna finish baby?” he asked and Jared nodded furiously “yess” he hissed as he felt Jensen's tongue lick at him through the fabric of his boxers.

 

Jensen grinned and licked and sucked at Jared's hard cock through the restraining fabric “shoulda thought of that before” and before Jared could protest Jensen stood up and marched towards the door.

 

Jared let out a yelp as Jensen pulled the door open “what... where are you going” he said as he tried to get up “we were just....”.

 

Jensen turned back and smirked evilly at Jared “oh, don't worry, baby” he said “I will take care of that little problem” and Jared smiled relieved “but not now” and the smile fell again.

 

Jensen grinned and stepped out of the trailer, followed by Jared “you played your games, now I'll play mine”.

 

Jared followed Jensen, hard and frustrated “so I didn't tell you I liked you and you're taking it out on me now?” he asked and Jensen halted suddenly “like I said” and he smirked evilly “my turn to play”.

 

Jensen stepped close to Jared and cupped his erection through his pants “be a good boy and don't come until I get you off, and I'll give you the best orgasm you've ever had”.

 

Jared snorted “you're mighty sure of yourself” he said and gasped when Jensen tongued his ear “maybe” Jensen breathed “but I have the skills to back it up”.

 

Jared groaned frustrated when Jensen walked back to the set to resume filming.

 

Jared grabbed his phone and dialled Sandy's number “why the hell did you tell him” he barked at her as soon as she picked up the phone”.

 

“Because you are an ass, he told me what you were doing so I helped him along, really Jared, convincing him to teach you the ways of gay sex, very childish”.

 

Jared chuckled “trust me San” he said “there was nothing childish about the way he sucke...” he was cut off by a loud yelp in his ear “Jared Tristan Padalecki, I do NOT need to know about those things”.

 

Jared chuckled and groaned as the memories flooded him of the times when Jensen had swallowed him down with that sinfully perfect mouth of his.

 

“Jared” Sandy screamed in his ear “I can hear you thinking from here, now stop thinking nasty thoughts and tell me why you're pissed”.

 

Jared sighed “because we were in the middle of nasty things and he decided to pull away and leave me hanging, it you think payback's a bitch, you've obviously never met Jensen Ackles”.

 

Sandy giggled “you're an ass, just go get him and make him forgive you, do ANYTHING you can to make him forgive you, you're a smart boy, Jared, you'll think of something”.

 

Jared smiled and hung up the phone, Sandy was right, he just needed to make Jensen see that they were perfect for each other and then they could get back to the hot and sweaty portion of the day.

 

Jared walked back in with a confident feeling that flew out the window as soon as he saw Jensen half naked and remembered that they were doing a scene with Jensen half naked “damn” he cursed and walked over to where Jensen was talking with Erik and Phil and one of the lighting guys.

 

Jared frowned , that lighting guy was standing much closer to Jensen than was necessary and with Jensen half naked a shot of jealousy coursed through his veins.

 

Jensen looked up as he felt gentle, but sturdy fingers wrap around his upper arm and pull him away from the three men “hey Jen” Jared greeted him as he pulled him closer.

 

Jensen frowned and looked at Jared but noticed that Jared wasn’t looking at him but at Brad, the guy from lights.

 

A small smirk appeared on Jensen’s face as he realized that Jared was a little jealous and he pressed closer to Jared, indicating that the younger man had no reason to worry.

 

Erik lifted a brow in question but Jensen just shook his head letting him know that Erik shouldn’t really want to go there and Erik chuckled softly.

 

Jared scowled at Brad and stood so close to Jensen that Jensen had the fait idea that if Erik and Phil ever had any doubt of them being an item, it would be pretty clear right about now.

 

Jensen slyly peered up at Jared and gave him a little smirk “easy there stretch” he muttered, letting Jared know to tone it down a bit.

 

But Jared was having none of it, he wanted Jensen away from that sleaze that was eyeing him with such open appreciation and lust “excuse me” he directed his venomous stare to Brad “but id he wearing something that belongs to you”.

 

Brad gave Jared a confused stare “no, why?” he asked and Jared not so subtly blocked Jensen from Brads view “because you’re looking awful hard at him”.

 

Brad blushed and Jensen grabbed Jared’s biceps, appreciating the bulging muscle underneath his palm “down, boy” he muttered and pulled Jared’s towering form away from the 5ft 9 Brad “never mind Jared here” Jensen said “he’s forgotten to take his pills today”.

 

Jared growled lowly so only Jensen could hear and Jensen hurriedly dragged Jared to the other end of the set “getting a little possessive are we?” he asked.

 

Jared scoffed and never took his eyes off of Brad, as if he was expecting the guy to turn into a Jensen-devouring monster of some sort.

 

Jensen laughed and grabbed the back of Jared’s neck, turning and forcing Jared to look at him “hey” he said “no matter how hot I find this momentary He-Man moment of you” and he smiled “you might wanna ease up on the death glare, there” and he chuckled “poor boy is about to piss his pants”.

 

“besides” Jensen continued “unless you want to stay here and explain to Erik all night why exactly THAT lighting guy needs to be fired, instead of spending the night in bed, very much awake, with me” and that got Jared’s attention “you might wanna keep cool” Jensen finished.

 

Jared now had his entire attention on Jensen and he caressed Jensen’s left side, that was out of view for any of the bystanders “you left me hanging” he said petulantly and Jensen smiled “that’s ok” Jensen said “you’ll survive”.

 

Jared growled and gripped Jensen’s naked side “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, I hear blue-balls is a very serious condition, and I think you should come with me to my trailer and cure me of it”.

 

Jensen laughed out loud and playfully tugged Jared’s hair “ohh, baby” he cooed “you’ll get cured when and how I chose, no sooner… but definitely no later”.

 

Shivers coursed through Jared’s body at Jensen’s hot words and for the first time he figured that playing Jensen was definitely the best idea he ever had, if it made Jensen act like this, all bossy and possessive and it was really turning Jared on.

 

“So” Jensen said “let’s finish this scene and then we can go home” and evil smirk on his face “and then I’ll teach you anything you want to know, promise to be a very patient teacher, you can practise on me time and time again”.

 

Jared smiled and followed Jensen back to Erik and Phil, happy to see Brad gone, yes, this was going to be the best night ever.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: le moment supreme  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

The day was going way to fucking slow to Jared's liking, it seemed like Erik knew that he was going to get his brains fucked to mush tonight and he just wanted to taunt Jared by keeping him and Jensen on set as long as possible.

 

They were doing a brotherly fight scene in the hotel room and they had to cut and redo it four times over “Cut” Erik yelled again.

 

Jared looked down and tensed as he saw that he was in the middle of straddling Jensen during the fight scene, a half naked, panting Jensen.

 

It was the hottest sight Jared had ever seen, Jensen's muscles were rippling and his chest was heaving with panting breaths because of the fight scene.

 

Jared's thighs tensed around Jensen's and he splayed his hands of Jensen's stomach as he felt himself growing hard.

 

Jensen smirked up at Jared and winked at him “well” Jensen drawled “this sure is an interesting position” and he slid his hands up Jared's thighs that were out of view for the rest, blocked by one of the queen beds.

 

Jared gasped as he felt the heat of Jensen's hands and nearly groaned out loud when Jensen lustfully pushed his hips up, thrusting into Jared.

 

Jensen smirked up at the younger man and sat up, bringing their faces close together “gonna have to teach you that it ain't nice to tease people” he muttered and got up, pushing Jared off.

 

Erik walked over to them and smiled “guy's we're gonna call it a wrap for the day, so you two can go home”.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed his shirt from Erik's outstretched hand “thanks man” he said and pulled the shirt over his head “I was getting damn cold”.

 

Erik snickered and slapped Jensen on his shoulder “sure Jen, just get your ass home and make sure you're well rested tomorrow, we're gonna try to kill you again”.

 

Jensen groaned and rolled his eyes “can't ya kill Jay for a change, I really don't feel like being mucked up with fake blood and gore again”.

 

Erik chuckled and walked alongside Jensen to the parking lot, silently followed by Jared who was still trying to get his frazzled nerves under control.

 

Jared followed the two men to the black SUV Jensen had drove them to work with that morning, never taking his eyes of the older man's back, enjoying the way the muscles moved underneath the this T-shirt.

 

“Hellow” Erik waved his hand in front of Jared's face and the younger man was snapped out of his reverie “man, where were you?” Erik joked as he grabbed Jared's arm in a friendly grip “get this boy some sleep, okay Jen, looks like he needs it”.

 

Jensen smirked to himself and opened the car “sure Erik, I'll get him into bed the second we get home”.

 

Jared eyed Jensen as the older man got into the car “you're seriously going to sleep when we get home,.. you just spent all day driving me crazy and..” but he shut up when he felt Jensen's hand on his crotch.

 

Jensen smirked and licked Jared's neck , tasing salty sweat and Jared “baby” he murmured “trust be, I'm getting you straight into bed, but there won't be any sleeping done for quite some time”.

 

Jensen put the car into drive and headed home while Jared sat next to him, hard and wanting, need racing through his blood after what Jensen told him.

 

They stumbled into the house and Jared was dissapointed that Jensen didn't just threw his against the wall to fuck his brains out and he pouted slightly.

 

Jensen noticed the pout and chuckled “eager, huh” he teased and pointed to his bathroom “get in the shower, I'll be right there”.

 

Jared raised a brow but did as he was told, Jensen was the expert on gay sex here, all he knew was what he had seen on the net.

 

Jared walked into Jensen's bedroom and stopped to stare and Jensen's large bed, picturing himself spread out with Jensen balls deep in him and wondered once more what it would feel like to have sex with a guy.

 

He stepped into the bathroom and shed his clothing, moment of truth, tonight he was having sex with Jensen and he was excited and nervous at the same time, this would be his first time with a guy and he didn't want to dissapoint Jensen.

 

He turned on the shower and let the water sluice down his shoulders, sighing when the warm water found a way down his body, relaxing his muscles.

 

Jared jumped when he felt warm hands grip his waist and a hard body slipped behind him in the shower “look so hot like this, Jay” Jensen muttered as he kissed Jared's shoulder and nipped at his neck.

 

Jared sighed and leaned back into Jensen's embrace, leaning his head back on Jensen's shoulder “been wanting a damn shower all day” Jared said as he reached forward for the soap.

 

Jensen took the soap from Jared's hands and lathered his own “let me” Jensen said as he started running soapy hands up and down Jared's torso, washing the much and grime of the set off of his body.

 

Jared groaned and brought his hand up and cupped the back of Jensen's head “don't stop” he sighed when he felt Jensen's hands leave his skin.

 

Jensen chuckled “just adding some soap” he said and his hands found their way back to Jared's hard muscles “you're so fucking gorgeous, Jay”.

 

Jared chuckled “you're not so bad yourself” he joked and handed Jensen the shampoo “you mind” he asked.

 

Jensen smiled and uncapped the bottle “not at all” he said and he started to soap up Jared's hair, massaging the other man's scalp with nimble fingers “feel good?” he asked as Jared let out a satisfied groan.

 

Jared nodded silently and just let himself relax under the soft movements of Jensen's gentle hands “feels nice” Jared murmured “you got great hands”.

 

Jensen chuckled again and grabbed the showerhead “close your eyes” he instructed and he brought the head up to rinse the suds from Jared's hair, enjoying running his fingers through the wet, silky locks.

 

When Jensen was done Jared turned around and took a moment to take in Jensen's body “what are you thinking about?” Jensen asked as he noticed Jared's little smile.

 

Jared grinned and grabbed the soap “I was just thinking about all those screaming fangirls who all think you're so hot” and he soaped up Jensen's hard chest “was just thinking that they have NO idea how hot you really are”.

 

Jared slid his hands exploratory across hard muscles covered by smooth skin that was sprinkled with freckles “no fucking clue” Jared muttered as he ran his hands around Jensen's back and grabbed his ass, pulling the older man close.

 

Jared moaned at the first contact between their naked bodies and he bent his head to claim Jensen's lips in a heated kiss “so hot” he murmured “all mine”.

 

Jensen grinned into the kiss at Jared's possessive words and nodded his head “hmmm, yeah baby” he agreed “all yours”.

 

Jensen fisted his hands in Jared's hair and took control of the kiss, licking into Jared's hot mouth and shoving his tongue in, completely owning the younger man.

 

Jared dropped the soap and Jensen tried not to make any lame jokes about that little fact, he let out a soft groan when Jared's shampoo slicked fingers found their way into his hair “'s good” Jensen whispered as he leaned into Jared's body.

 

Jared rinsed Jensen's hair just like the other man did to him and enjoyed the look of bliss on Jensen's face, he felt his stomach tumble at the prospect of seeing Jensen like that in bed, mouth open a little, moaning Jared's name.

 

Jensen chuckled as he felt Jared harden against his thigh “really?” he asked and opened his eyes, wiping the water from his face “rinsing my hair gets you hot?”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “that's ok” Jensen whispered and grabbed Jared's hips, pressing their erections together “I'm not immune to it either”.

 

Jared smiled and ran a hand down Jensen's body “can I....” he asked and looked down at their erections.

 

Jensen let out a huff and nodded hotly “yeah” he croaked out “you can do anything you want to”and he leaned back against the wall of the shower stall.

 

Jared slid his hand down firm pecs and abs, fingers running through coarse curls and coming to rest on Jensen's hard shaft.

 

Jared groaned when he gripped Jensen's erection in his hand and felt velvet covered steel “fuck” he cursed as he felt the cock twitch in his grasp.

 

Jensen's shoulders were leaning against the stall but his hips were canted outwards in a blatant show of sexual desire “come on, baby” he edged Jared on “touch me”.

 

Jared reached his other hand down and cupped Jensen's balls, it was so different from what they had done before, they had been fully clothed and he hadn't been able to look at Jensen like this.

 

The shorter man was panting loudly and thrusting up gently into Jared's fist “good” Jensen commented and he reached down to guide Jared's hands on his cock.

 

Jared gasped at the sight of their entwined hands on Jensen's cock and he thought he was about to die of sensational overload.

 

“Stop” Jensen demanded and he pulled Jared's hands off his dick “I'm not gonna come like this” and Jared frowned “you can't come from being jerked off?” he asked.

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head “I can, but this time, I won't, I wanna be buried balls deep in that virgin ass of yours, wanna mark you up, make you mine, so you'll never forget”.

 

Jared moaned and had a feeling that Jensen was right, he was never gonna be the same after this, nothing will ever be as good as this, as Jensen, deep inside he knew that this was it, that Jensen was it and he wanted all of him “fuck yeah” Jared moaned “fuck I want you to come in me”.

 

Jensen pressed Jared up against the wall and slipped a naked thigh in between naked legs, spreading them and grinding their groins together “yeah?” Jensen questioned “you like that idea, of me squirting up that little hole of yours”.

 

Jared's breath stalled for a moment at those words, who knew that the cute, shy Jensen Ackles had a potty mouth in the bedroom.... or technically, shower.

 

“let's get dried off” Jensen said and he led them both out of the shower and grabbed two towels, they dried each other while sharing soft and gently kisses that Jensen mixed up with dirty little licks along Jared's jaw.

 

Jared enjoyed the feeling of Jensen sliding the towel all over his body, drying him off until he was squeaky clean and dry.

 

Jensen pulled Jared's head down for a kiss and backed him up towards the bedroom “gonna make it so good for you baby” he muttered, all shyness out the door “wanted this for so long” and he gently lowered Jared down onto the bed.

 

“Get on your stomach” Jensen instructed.

 

Jared shook his head “what” he said “no, I want to look at you” and Jensen frowned “it's easier on your stomach for the fist time, on you back could hurt more”.

 

Jared shook his head again and laid back down on his back “don't care, I can take it, we're doing this facing each other” he demanded “you can live out kinky 'from behind fucking' the next time, ok” he teased.

 

Jensen laughed and nodded his head “deal” he said, liking the fact that Jared was already thinking of a next time.

 

Jensen crawled in between Jared's legs and laid down on the tall man “you're like a fucking tree” Jensen joked and Jared laughed as he stroked Jensen's back “well then, you better take good care of my wood”.

 

Jensen groaned and laughingly buried his head in the crook of Jared's neck “you did not just say that” he chuckled.

 

Jared laughed and sank back down onto the pillows “I did” he said and both their bodies shook with laughter.

 

Jared groaned when Jensen rutted his erection against Jared and he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist “fuck” Jensen muttered “changed my mind, totally don't mind that you're a tall son of a bitch, as long as you keep those mile long legs wrapped around me”.

 

Jared sighed as Jensen's tongue invaded his mouth and he felt Jensen reach over to grab something out of the night stand.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he saw the lube and condoms “do you trust me?” he asked Jensen.

 

Jensen frowned and nodded “yeah, Jare” he said “I trust you” and Jared smiled widely and gently took the condom's out of Jensen's hands “then don't use these”.

 

Jensen's eyes darkened with lust and smirked “you wanna do it raw?” he asked and Jared nodded “ok” Jensen said and got up off the bed “hold on one second”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen padded into the bathroom and came out with a small bowl and a wash cloth “what are you doing?” he asked and Jensen smirked “for cleaning up”.

 

Jared's dick twisted at that little fact and groaned at the prospect of having Jensen shoot his load in him “get here and fucking fuck me right now” he demanded hotly.

 

Jensen laughed and climbed back on the bed, spreading Jared's legs wide and uncapping the lube “tell me if it hurts to much” he said as he eyed Jared “promise me”.

 

Jared smiled at Jensen's concern and nodded his head “I promise, just go easy, ok”.

 

Jensen coated two fingers with lube and laid back down on Jared so he could lick and suck at Jared's mouth while he prepared him.

 

Jared keened when he felt Jensen's slick fingers ghost across his opening and he pressed his ass down into the touch “whoa, Tex” Jensen teased as he circled the pucker of muscle “we're gonna take this slow and easy”.

 

Jared mewled and clutched Jensen close “I've been waiting for this forever, get a fucking move on” he demanded but Jensen just chuckled and stroked the twitching hole some more, coating it generously with the clear substance.

 

Jensen looked at Jared's face as he pressed a finger inside that tight heat “damn, baby” he moaned as he sunk his finger in as far as it would go “you're so hot inside”.

 

Jared canted his hips up and prompted Jensen to just get on with the show.

 

Jensen chuckled and started sliding his finger in and out, moving it around and making sure that the lube was spread evenly.

 

After a few moments he added a second finger, nearly coming himself when Jared let out a needy sound and pressed his ass back onto Jensen's fingers “easy, baby boy” he cooed and added some more lube to his fingers, not wanting Jared to have any discomfort.

 

“Gonna add a third now, Jay” Jensen warned as he took all his fingers out and placed three at the slick entrance.

 

Jared nodded and groaned a little at the burn of his ass stretching around Jensen's thick fingers “more” he begged as Jensen started sliding them in and out “want more”.

 

Jensen smiled and twisted his fingers around in Jared's hot hole “that's it, baby” he said as Jared arched off the bed when Jensen hit his prostate “gonna feel so good in there, huh” he cooed “gonna fill up that tight little ass and you're gonna love every fucking second of it”.

 

Jared groaned as Jensen whispered filth and encouragement into his ear “good boy, open up for me... take it all in” and he pushed his fingers in deep, pulling a growl from Jared's throat “fuck, Jen, I'm ready”.

 

Jensen groaned at Jared's eagerness and nudged those golden thighs apart “put you're leg around my waist” he said as he touched Jared's left leg.

 

He grabbed the lube and slicked up his dick, making sure it was royally covered with the gel and he bent over Jared, placing the tip of his cock at Jared's entrance “I want you to tell me if it hurts to much, it's gonna be uncomfortable at first” he warned.

 

Jared just wrapped his other leg around Jensen and looked at him, eyes shining with trust and desire “I trust you” he told Jensen and pulled the other man down for a kiss.

 

Jensen pushed his tongue into Jared's mouth at the same time as he thrust the head of his dick into Jared's hole.

 

Jared gasped and Jensen paused for a moment “it's ok” he soother “you're great, so good” and he licked and kissed at Jared's neck and shoulder “feel so good around me”.

 

Jared groaned and spread his legs wider as Jensen sank into him, moaning when he was fully inside Jared's body, he pulled out slowly and thrust gently back inside, feeling Jared's body quiver under him.

 

“Good boy” Jensen praised as he stoked Jared's sides “you ok?” he asked worried and he ran his fingers along Jared's cheeks “not hurting you, am I?”.

 

Jared opened his eyes and looked at Jensen “fuck me hard” he said and smirked “I dare you”.

 

Jensen laughed and pulled out slowly “who am I to pass up on a dare” he said and he slammed into Jared's heat, groaning loudly as he felt the muscle clamp down around him.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's cock and swiped his thumb over the slit, revelling in the yelps coming from Jared and swallowed Jared's moans as they increased in intensity.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and led it down to his cock “touch yourself, I wanna see you come apart” he ordered.

 

Jared gasped and jerked himself off in time with Jensen's thrusts “harder” Jared pleaded “more”.

 

Jensen braced his arms next to Jared's head and slammed into Jared's body, jarring the bed and hearing the board slam against the wall “good thing we don't have neighbours” Jensen said and smiled as Jared let out a strained chuckle.

 

Jensen felt Jared's ass spasm around him and he knew the younger man was getting close, he canted his hips and angeled for that little spot inside Jared that would make the younger man see stars.

 

Jared screamed as Jensen pushed in and brushed the head of his cock across his prostate “deeper” Jared demanded and he tightened his legs around Jensen's waist “fuck me deep”.

 

Jensen obliged with pleasure and placed a hand on Jared's hips, guiding the younger man to join in with the rhythm “come on” Jensen muttered “wanna feel you come around me, all over me”.

 

Jared keened and Jensen knew the man was getting close to falling over the edge “hmmmm” he murmured “come on baby, wanna feel it drip across my stomach, feel that tight little hole milking the come from my cock”.

 

The dirty talk got to Jared like nothing else and he screamed loud as he shot his release and covered his fingers and their stomachs with hot ropes of creamy come.

 

Jensen keened low in his throat as he felt every inch of Jared when he came, he felt hot release coat his stomach, Jared's body tightening around him and that beautiful face scrunched up in all consuming pleasure.

 

Jared opened his eyes and looked into hot green orbs “come in me” Jared demanded “make me yours, mark me”.

 

Jensen growled possessively and after a few more thrusts he shot his release into Jared's eagerly waiting ass “shit, baby” Jensen grunted and his hips stuttered as he pumped his come into Jared “fell so goddamn good”.

 

Jensen pulled out and sank down next to Jared “we should have done that way sooner” Jared sighed and curled up against Jensen, the feeling of Jensen's come slowly trickling down his thighs was a strange sensation but something he was getting addicted to as he felt his ass all fucked open and twitching.

 

Jensen reached to the nightstand and grabbed the wash cloth, he wet it and gently clean Jared up and then himself.

 

He pulled the younger man into his arms “you ok?” he asked and Jared groaned sleepily “never felt better, we're so gonna do that again” and he paused after a small chuckle “and again, and again and again”.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's warm skin and turned him around, spooning the younger man and wrapping his arms around him “love you, always loved you” he muttered.

 

Jared smiled and entwined their fingers “love you to, don't ever leave”.

 

Jensen shook his head “never, couldn't leave you, you mine..... I'm yours”.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: some plot, some sex :D, my little kink is added into this, so beware.  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jared watched Jensen frustrated as the older man talked to Erik and Jim about the next scene.

 

Being with Jensen was amazing, they fucked like bunnies and had long and meaningful conversations, Jensen hugged and touched and kissed him all the time, if there was no one around.

 

This was bothering Jared, he wasn't ashamed of himself or Jensen, he wanted everyone to know, hell he wanted the world to know, but when he had told Jensen the older man had just looked at him as if he were insane.

 

Jared had brought up the conversation multiple times but Jensen always shut it down, he told Jared that he was out to everyone who needed to know, Jared and his family.

 

Jared on the other hand had only told his family, but he saw the crew as family to and it bothered him that Jensen didn't even want to tell them.

 

Jensen said that as soon as they told the crew the whole world would know, seeing as they could never keep the entire crew silent.

 

Jared had asked why that would be a problem, asked Jensen is he was ashamed of being with Jared, but Jensen assured him that it wasn't that, he just wanted to protect their careers, which Jared found stupid seeing as he knew all about Jsquared and Wincest, the fans would have a field day if they came out.

 

Jensen wasn't persuaded by any of Jared's comments and it was driving Jared insane, he wanted to be able to hug and touch and kiss Jensen in public, he didn't want to worry about someone seeing them holding hands or kissing.

 

He glanced in Jensen's direction once more and then walked back to his trailer to call Sandy, Sandy, he had found out, was amazing, she listened and gave advise and she always knew how to calm him down so he wouldn't vent his frustrations on innocent bystanders.

 

He picked up his phone and dialled the familiar number, smiling as the sweet voice picked up the line.

 

“Sand, talk to me” he said “it's driving me insane, not being able to tell people” and he groaned as Sandy laughed on the other end.

 

“Jared” she said “Jensen is very protective of his and your career, he doesn't want to jeopardise them”.

 

Jared huffed “well then why can't we tell Erik and Jim and the crew, he doesn't even want to tell them” and Sandy sighed “because you know as well as I do that if you tell the crew then tomorrow the entire world knows”.

 

Jared groaned as he knew she was right “I hate it when you're so rational while I just wanna be bitchy and emotional, you know that right” he said.

 

Sandy laughed “look Jared, I've known Jensen as long as you and he came out to me way before... well, more like I knew he was gay, and he's not gonna come out to the world anytime soon”.

 

Jared looked up as the door opened and Jensen walked into the trailer, a serious look on his face “that Sandy?” he asked.

 

Jared nodded and held out the phone “wanna talk to her?” he asked.

 

Jensen took the phone and placed it at his ear “hey, Sand” he said “he'll call you back” and Jared raised his brow as Jensen hung up the phone.

 

“Why did you do that?” Jared wanted to know and he stood up “I was talking to her” and he stepped closer to Jensen.

 

Jensen reached out and pulled Jared in his arms “I know” he said and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist “and I'm sorry, but I overheard what you were saying”.

 

Jared blushed “I didn't mean anything by it” he said but Jensen kissed him and he shut up as Jensen slid his talented tongue into his mouth and he cupped the back of Jensen's head with his hands.

 

Jensen moaned into the kiss and softly pulled away from Jared's tempting mouth “I'm not ashamed of you Jay” he said and smiled at the younger man “and I don't want the world to know about us”.

 

Jensen cupped Jared's face with his hands and stroked his cheekbone “but if you want to tell Jim, Erik Phil and Sera..... we can do that” he said and Jared's face lit up “but only the people we know and trust, so not Jerry the sandwich guy, ok”.

 

Jared smiled and bent down to kiss Jensen again “really” he asked “we can tell them?” and Jensen had to laugh at Jared's enthusiasm “just promise me that you'll never think that I don't want you or that I'm ashamed of you” and he kissed Jared again “you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Jay”.

 

Jared smiled widely and shoved Jensen onto the couch “hmm” he hummed as he shoved Jensen's shirt up his body “so are you” and he trailed kisses up Jensen's stomach.

 

Jensen squirmed and gasped as Jared latched on to one of his nipples “damn, from pissy to touchy in seconds, I so need to remember to give you your way more often” Jensen said chuckling.

 

Jensen shoved his shirt back down and sat up, pushing Jared off of his lap “let's save this for tonight, a rank trailer is not the place for this and we have places to go... people to tell” he said.

 

Jared smiled and followed Jensen out of the trailer “we're going now” he was bouncing around like a little kid and Jensen didn't know if he should find it annoying or just incredibly adorable.

 

They walked into the big hall where the set's were and walked over to Erik, who was talking to Jim and a couple of the camera guys “Erik, Jim” Jensen said “can we talk to you guys for a second?”.

 

The two men smiled and nodded “sure, son” Jim said and Erik led them to a small office.

 

“So” Erik said “what's on your mind?” he asked as he sat down behind his desk and Jim took one of the chairs opposite him.

 

Jared looked at Jensen, hesitation setting in as he didn't know how the two men would react, but Jensen just smiled comfortingly.

 

“Jared and I have something to tell you” Jensen started as he looked at the two men “since a couple of weeks ago.... we've been dating, each other”.

 

Jim and Erik burst into laughter and the two other men looked at each other with baffled looks on their faces.

 

Erik and Jim were still laughing loudly “you... you are dating, this is the big news?” Jim asked and Jared got a little angry “yes” he spat at the older man and Jim stilled immediately “what's so damn funny about that?” Jared asked.

 

Erik stilled as well and he turned serious “well not to rain on your whole coming out parade Jay” he said smiling “but.... it's about damn time”.

 

Jim nodded “yeah, boys” he added “we've been waiting for this announcement since the beginning of season two, the way the two of you were always looking at each other”.

 

Jensen shook the confusion from his head and smiled “well” he said and turned to Jared “that went better than we could have hoped for” and he laced their fingers together.

 

Jared watched at their joined hands, this was the first time Jensen had done that while there were other people in the room and he felt shivers shoot up his spine at the intimate touch of Jensen's palm flat against his.

 

Erik laughed and the two men turned towards them “well, seeing Jared's face it was a 'fucking finally' from more sides than just us” he said and Jim chuckled “all kidding aside boys” he said “we're happy for ya, it's been a long time coming and it's good that you got together”.

 

Erik nodded also “and thank you... for trusting us enough to tell us” he added and stood up “I just want you to know that I'll support you, no matter what, if you ever want to come out.... we will be there every step of the way”.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Erik into a spontaneous hug “thank you Erik” he said “you have no idea how much that means to me.... to us” and he smiled at Jensen.

 

Jim pulled a surprised Jensen into a hug “hurt that boy and I will kill you, Ackles” and he pulled away “don't worry” Jensen said as he glanced at Jared, who was talking to Erik “I won't”.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen “so” he said shyly “if we happen to be in a room with just Erik and Jim, would I be allowed to kiss you in public?”.

 

Jensen smiled and softly cupped Jared's face in his hand “yeah” and he pressed his mouth gently to Jared's.

 

He let his lips linger for a few moment's and then slowly pulled away from the other man “god I love kissing you” he muttered, making Jared smile and blush.

 

“Ok, boys” Erik said “go home, no body needs to see two people in love go at it, it will only make us jealous that we don't have the family so close by”.

 

Jensen smiled and without saying another word he dragged Jared out of the little office “it think there is a bed at home, desperately waiting for us”.

 

Jared grinned and got into the car “really?” he teased “maybe we should go to your room, the bed there is getting jealous”.

 

Jensen chuckled and started the car “well it needs to get used to it because your bed is bigger and way more comfortable” Jensen said as he started the drive to the house.

 

Jared kept talking about how cool it was that they told Erik and Jim and how he loved that Jensen had just kissed him in front of them.

 

Jared was still babbling enthusiastically when they pulled up into the driveway “damn, Jay” Jensen said smiling “you can talk a mile a minute when you set your mind to it, can't you” and he pulled the younger man into the house.

 

“Hey, wasn't Leverage on tonight?” Jared said as they walked into the living room and were greeted by two very exited dogs.

 

Jensen laughed as he scratched the two animals behind their ears “we’ll TiVo it” he said “I have other plans”.

 

Jared flushed at Jensen’s hushed words “come on” Jensen said and he dragged Jared upstairs to the bedroom “shower” he ordered Jared “now”.

 

Jared smirked and did as he was told and hurried to wash himself.

 

When he walked back into the bedroom he gasped at the sight, Jensen was naked, lying on the bed, spread out like sin and he felt his cock harden instantly.

 

“Come here” Jensen said and he patted the bed beside him “and leave the towel over there” he added at he pointed at the white towel wrapped around Jared’s waist.

 

Jared smirked and lost the white cloth, jumping onto the bed next to Jensen “next lesson?” he asked and Jensen nodded slyly “next lesson” he said “on your stomach”.

 

Jared gasped “I like doing it face to face better” he said and Jensen smirked “on your stomach” he repeated “I dare you”.

 

Jared smiled at the words and complied “ok” he said as he lay down on the bed, on his stomach and he rested his head on his hands.

 

Jared felt Jensen straddle his hips and started to knead Jared’s muscles, strong hands plying the muscles into little puddles of goo so they were useless to Jared.

 

Jared sighed as Jensen’s mouth joined in and started landing kisses along Jared’s shoulder blades and spine.

 

Jensen smiled as the younger man wriggled underneath him as he sucked a line down Jared’s spine and down to the small of his back.

 

Jared let out a surprised gasp as he felt Jensen’s tongue lick at the small of his back and nipping at the beginning swell of his ass “so damn tasty” Jensen muttered “wonder if it’s because of all that candy you eat?”.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen’s pondering “if you taste like what you eat then you would taste like unions” Jared said teasingly “and thank god that, that isn’t the case”.

 

Jensen laughed softly and grabbed Jared’s ass cheeks in his palms, effectively silencing the younger man, licking and nipping down the crack of Jared’s ass “lesson three...” he said.

 

Jared frowned for a moment “three? Oh, right, blow jobs, fucking, and now....?” he let the question hover in the air and Jensen smirked against the soft skin of Jared’s ass “lesson three” Jensen repeated “is rimming” and he licked across the tiny hole, making Jared yelp in surprise.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s reaction and repeated the movement, swiping his tongue across the tiny ring of muscle again and again until Jared was reduced to a quivering heap of keening flesh.

 

Jared thought his body was going into overload, the feel of Jensen’s tongue against that private place, now he understood why Jensen had wanted him to shower “fuck” he cursed as he felt that nimble tongue press against his entrance.

 

Felt Jensen’s strong hands hold his cheeks apart as that wet tongue went to work on his ass, licking and sucking at the flesh of his ass and he let out a harsh cry as he felt the tip of Jensen’s tongue enter him.

 

Is wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before, it was so much more, more intense more intimate and he pushed his ass back against Jensen’s tongue.

 

Jensen places his thumbs beside the tight ring and pulls them apart, opening Jared wider and flicking his tongue along the now slightly open hole, dipping in and making Jared moan and pant as he keeps on licking into Jared.

 

Jensen digs his fingers into Jared’s ass and he growls as Jared fucking squeals when he dips the tip of his tongue in “Jen” Jared’s breath coming heavy “Jen, please, this... I need, fuck , I need” his voice begging and pushing his hips back towards Jensen.

 

Jensen smirked and licked the tiny hole once more “what, baby” he murmurs “what do you need, tell me”.

 

Jared keens low in his throat and spreads his legs wider “fuck me” he pleads with Jensen “you’re tongue is good.... but god, please fuck me, I wanna feel you in me, gotta.. in me, now, Jen” not so much talking as muttering nonsensically now as Jared’s was close to losing his mind and his load.

 

Jensen swallowed hard at Jared’s muttered pleas and he reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube “ok, baby” he said as he slowly crawled up Jared’s body “shhhhh” he ran a soothing hand down Jared’s back as he slicked his cock with the gel.

 

Jensen slicked three of his fingers and didn’t bother starting off slow, just pushing the three of them into Jared’s slick hole, making the man arch off the beck, pushing his ass onto Jensen’s fingers “yeah, like that, babe” Jensen muttered “take them all, good boy”.

 

Jared shuddered at Jensen’s words, loving it when Jensen praised him like that, and yeah, maybe he was a bit screwed in the head, but when you had a sexy, raspy voice telling you that you’re a ‘good boy’ you try and not get hard.

 

Jared felt Jensen’s hands on his hips pulling him up to his knees and he complied, getting the hint and he raised himself on all fours.

 

Jensen ran his hand down Jared’s back, over flushed skin, covered with a sheen of sweat “look so good like this, baby” Jensen praised “so damn fuckable, and that’s just what I’m gonna do, fuck you until your legs buckle and turn to mush.

 

Jensen placed the head of his slicked cock at Jared’s entrance and slammed home in one smooth move, jarring the younger man’s body and pulling a cry for Jared’s lips as he was filled to the brim with hard cock.

 

Jensen pulled Jared’s upper body straight, so Jared’s shoulder blades were flush to his chest, Jared’s back arched in a sinful arch, his ass pounded by Jensen’s relentless dick.

 

Jensen reached down and squeezed Jared’s balls “like that, baby?” he asked and smiled as all Jared could do was keen “hmmm” Jensen prompted “like the feel of a hard cock, filling up that tight ass of yours” and once more Jared was stunned by how a shy Jensen turned into a total gutter mouth while having sex, calm rivers and all that shit.

 

Jared loved the feel of Jensen’s cock stretching his ass, loved the slight burn as Jensen pounded into him, making him feel more alive than he had ever felt “harder” he begged “fuck me harder” and he arched his ass into Jensen’s thrusts, letting the older man know that he could take it.

 

Jensen grabbed on to Jared’s hips and quickened his pace “stroke yourself for me, Jay” Jensen whispered “wanna watch that large hand swallow your cock and make you come”.

 

Jared growled and wrapped his fingers around his straining cock, the combination of his hand on his dick and Jensen’s cock up his ass making his whole body tingle and sing.

 

Jared felt the tingle in his ball start and mewled softly, Jensen apparently had changed his mind and he yanked Jared’s hands off his cock and pushed Jared flat onto the bed.

 

Jensen pulled out and spread Jared’s legs wider, placing Jared’s hands on the headboard “don’t let go” he ordered “you’re gonna come, just from this” and he slammed his cock home once more “from my cock up that tight little ass of yours, and whatever friction you can create from the sheets”.

 

Seeing as the sheets where the softest cotton you could imagine, there wasn’t a lot of friction there, but this new position had Jensen’s cock hammering relentlessly into Jared’s prostate and he felt the tension start to build in his cock.

 

Jensen hand his hands on either side of Jared’s torso and his forehead was resting on Jared’s shoulder “you’re gonna come, baby” he growled “you’re gonna come from my dick pumping into that hole of yours” and fuck if Jensen’s words weren’t turning Jared on.

 

Jared pressed his ass back to get a better angle and he cried out as Jensen buried his cock to the hilt, jarring that spot inside his once more and feeling the head of his cock slide along the cool sheets, he came hard, panting and screaming Jensen’s name as he shot his release across navy blue sheets.

 

Jensen thrust a few more times and then emptied himself into Jared’s pulsing ass as the younger man rode out his climax “good boy, good boy” Jensen whispered and sank down onto Jared’s strong body


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: Guys, I'm so sorry that this story isn't as regularly updated as I want it to be, but it has been on a back burner. I figured out that I like doing AU's better than RPS. but I promise to still finish this story and not just scribble shit down to finish it. I hiope you like this one.  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

 

They had been dating for three months now and Jared couldn't believe his luck.

 

Jensen was the best boyfriend he could wish for, he was sweet, considerate, smart and funny, the fact that Jensen was also hot as hell and a fantastic fuck was just an added bonus.

 

The only thing he didn't like was that Jensen didn't want to come out to the public, apart from that kiss in front of Jim and Erik he had taken no action to show anyone that Jared was his.

 

It was even worse during interviews, since Jensen had broken up with Danneel you could bet that at least once per interview someone asked Jensen if he had a special someone in his life.

 

Jared's stomach churned sickeningly every time Jensen just smiled at the camera and told the audience 'no, no one, I'm single and loving it'.

 

When they were alone Jensen was so perfect though that Jared usually forgot what he was angry about in the first place, his brain melting into a puddle of goo when Jensen smiled at him or placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

There were two different Jensen's, there was the Jensen that was his boyfriend and he was good, he was real good, but then there was media-Jensen and he wasn't so good.

 

Jared didn't hide the fact that he was in a relationship, he just told the audience that he wanted to keep it to himself for a little while longer but they all speculated anyway's and the general consensus was that he was dating Genevieve.

 

Jared also found out that where concerning Jensen he had one hell off a jealous streak, he was even finding fans that came on to strong, touching and smiling at his boyfriend, offensive.

 

It was the worst with guys though, for some reason it bothered him more when Brad the lighting guy was talking to Jensen then for example a horde of pretty fangirls.

 

He thought it was because Brad knew the real Jensen, the fangirls just saw who Jensen allowed them to see, they didn't get to see the pranking Jensen the tired Jensen or even pissed off Jensen, which was a whole class of it's own.

 

They were on a con tour, today LA and in a couple of days Chicago, it was always tiring but Jared loved seeing Jensen in his element like this, the fact that Jensen fucked his brains out almost every night was even better.

 

Jared had been completely surprised by Jensen in the bedroom, Jensen was shy in real life and sometimes even a bit quiet, but in bed, Jesus, Jared was about to come from the memory of it.

 

Jensen was a talker in bed, loved dirty talk and cursing, he was also very controlling in bed and loved telling Jared what to do.

 

Don't get him wrong, Jared loved it and he loved Jensen but sometimes he wished Jensen would just make love to him, let all the sexual passion flow into something deeper.

 

Jared wanted that more than anything else, he wanted Jensen to love him as much as he loved Jensen, enough to let the world know about the so they wouldn't have to hide their love, like they were right now.

 

Conventions were frustrating because they took long, he was so close to Jensen but he couldn't touch him, he knew that if he touched Jensen he wouldn't be able to stop.

 

He just had to sit there and watch Jensen interact with the fans, watched him smile and joke with them while all he wanted to do was walk over to Jensen and kiss that pretty mouth of his.

 

It got even worse when Misha was on stage, he and Jensen just had a natural connection and were laughing quietly amongst themselves.

 

It drove Jared up the wall every time he saw Misha eye Jensen and Jensen smiled back at the man, the need to grab Jared and pull him close while snarling 'mine!' at Misha became almost unbearable.

 

He knew Jensen didn't like Misha like that but he also knew Misha played both sides of the fence and was more than a little interested in Jensen.

 

So this was his problem, they knew Misha was bi and Jensen still didn't want to tell Misha that he and Jared were together, while Jared just wanted to tell Misha to get him to back off of his boyfriend.

 

The result was that Jared kept close to Jensen, as if to shield him from Misha with just the size of his body.

 

This in turn was annoying Jensen and he kept trying to step away from Jared, Jared was surprised the fans hadn't noticed this little cat and mouse game of them.

 

When the interview was done they had about half an hour to relax before the picture sessions started and Jensen grabbed Jared by his upper arm.

 

He dragged the younger man to an empty room and closed the door behind them “what the hell do you thing you're doing?” Jensen was furious.

 

Jared pouted, not understanding why Jensen was upset, he didn't do anything wrong “what” he said “I wasn't doing anything”.

 

Jensen scoffed and looked Jared up and down “bull, Jay” he said “you kept sticking to me like white on rice, what the hell was up with that?”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head 'Misha was getting to close” he mumbled as he scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe.

 

Jensen raised a brow “too close?” he asked “what the hell are you talking about, we were just goofing around”.

 

Jared frowned “oh come on!” he said “can't you fucking see that the man wants to hump you first chance he gets?”.

 

Jensen chuckled lightly “why, Jared” he teased as he stepped closer to the other man “are you jealous?”.

 

Jared huffed “fuck yeah I'm jealous” he confessed “why can't we tell him that we're an us, huh” and he paced the room “he's bi himself, he's not gonna rat on us, you know”.

 

Jensen shook his head “not the point, Jared” he said “I don't want to come out, it's not that I'm afraid for our careers, I just don't think it's any of their business whether I fuck a guy or a girl”.

 

Jared's mouth went slack “so what” he said, voice sounding hurt “you're just gonna keep me in the background for the rest of our lives, whenever people ask you if you have a special someone, you just say no”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no, of coarse not” he said “but I don't want to come out yet, this is ours and it shouldn't be turned into a media circus.... which you know it will”.

 

Jared sighed “I know” he said “but I just want to be able to hold your hand in public, hell even kiss you once or twice if I feel like it”.

 

There was a knock on the door and a voice telling them it was time to do the photo's.

 

Jensen hurried out of the room and Jared followed slightly angry at how Jensen left the conversation just hanging between them.

 

The photo shoot went well, well as in 'nobody tried to grab my ass' and that was a rare occurrence, Jared didn't really see what the fans wanted with his ass, because honestly he thought Jensen had the better ass.

 

His ass was hard and tight, Jensen's.... well Jensen's ass was all round and plump, it stuck out a little and Jared knew from experience that it was really soft and firm, a nice place to put your hands while kissing.

 

Ok, that wasn't the smartest thing to think while in a room full of screaming fangirls, even if he was sitting down for the signing.

 

His mind drifted to the luscious ass of the man to his right as he kept scribbling on pictures, posters and DVD covers.

 

Occasionally he dared to shoot a glance in Jensen's direction but the older man was smiling and talking to the fans that came for his autograph.

 

Jared knew that Jensen was right at some points, it would be a media circus if they came out and told the world that they were an item, but he didn't care, hell he would welcome it.

 

Jared wanted the whole world to know that this fantastic man was his, that Jensen belonged to him and no one could have him.

 

Jared wanted to shout it off the rooftops that he loved Jensen, wanted Jensen to shout from the rooftops that he was in love with Jared, but Jared didn't see that happening anytime soon.

 

Jensen glanced at him and smiled “good turn up, huh” he said with a smirk on his face.

 

Jared smiled back and chuckled “yeah” he replied as he sighed a poster “the like us, they really, really like us” he squealed and the fans giggled and laughed at his high pitched voice.

 

Jared nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt a hand on his thigh and he glanced over to the right but Jensen was sighing autographs... with his right hand.

 

His left was resting high on Jared's thing under the table and occasionally squeezed the firm muscles of his leg.

 

Jensen's hand on his thigh was driving Jared up the wall, his hand so close to where he needed it the most but never quite close enough as Jensen took care in that no one noticed what his hand was doing underneath the table top.

 

Jared finished the rest of the signing with a huge smile of his face even after Jensen had taken his hand off of Jared's thigh, this was a small victory and he would take all he could get from Jensen.

 

They said goodbye to the fans and thanked them all for coming out, sighs and breaths of disappointment were heard when they got the word that it was time for them to go.

 

It was always sad when they had to leave because the fans came form far away just to see them and sometimes Jared wished he could spend a little more time with them, to let them know how much he appreciated their support.

 

Jensen grabbed his arm “come on, man” he said “we gotta go” and Jared waved at the fans as he allowed Jensen to pull him away from the crowd.

 

The people that had organized the con had made reservations for the three of them at the hotel restaurant and they sat down at a table in the back.

 

Misha kept smiling and flirting with Jensen and Jared was slowly growing sick of it.

 

the minute Misha stepped away to go to the bathroom, Jared turned to Jensen “can you please tell this guy off” he said “watching him flirt with you is driving me insane and makes me want to kill him.... slowly”.

 

Jensen chuckled “he's not flirting, Jared” he said “he's just being Misha, no body ever tells you to be all touchy feely do they?”.

 

Jared fumed “that's different” he said “I'm your boyfriend, I have the right to be all touchy feely with you when I want to”.

 

“They don't know that” Jensen said and Jared scowled at the older man “and that's the problem right there isn't it?” he said “they don't know... Misha doesn't know” and he took an angry bite “if he knew that you were mine he damn well wouldn't try to seduce you”.

 

Jensen snorted “you're seeing things” he said “me and Misha are just friends, you know I only...” and he lowered his voice so only Jared could hear him “you know I only love you” he whispered.

 

Jared sighed “I know, and ONLY I know” he said “we've been together for three months and the only people who know are out families and Erik and Jim”.

 

Jensen frowned “yes” he said “and why do you need more, all the important people know that we are together, the rest of the world can just go screw themselves”.

 

Jared dropped his fork on the table “that is so not the point” he hissed “I want to be able to hold your hand, when we have diner” and he motioned between the two of them “I want to be able to lean over and kiss you, or not have people looking at us strangely when I feed you a piece of fruit”.

 

Jensen chuckled “you and feed” he said as he grinned “seriously, you're even adding it to sex now, that's kinda kinky”.

 

Jared growled and stood up “screw you” and he walked away, not greeting Misha, who he passed on the way out of the restaurant.

 

Misha sat down at the table and looked at Jensen “so, what crawled up his ass?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “got up on the wrong side of the bed or something”.

 

Misha took a bit and grinned “really” he asked “so it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm coming on to you and him, being your boyfriend and all, was getting a little pissed at me?”>

 

Jensen's jaw dropped and he gazed at the other man “how in the world?” he said as he placed his cutlery down “how did you find out?” he asked.

 

Misha smiled and took a bit of his steak “come on, Jen” he said “it's obvious the boy's in love with you, and then if you look at the way that you keep eyeing him and how the two of you keep sneaking off set....” he trailed off.

 

Jensen smiled slowly “I guess if you pay attention it's kinda obvious huh?” he asked and Misha nodded “what I don't understand” he said “is why he walked away angry?”.

 

“Jared wants us to tell the entire world, he wants to 'come out'” and he air quoted “he got mad because I don't feel like telling the whole world yet, we've been together for three months... I wanna enjoy the quietness just a little while longer”.

 

Misha nodded “I get you man, I really do” he said “but you know Jared, he's always big on the PDA, even just with friends” and he took a sip of his beer “it's probably just killing him to not be able to show you how much he loves you”.

 

Jensen shook his head “he can do that in private, I know how much he loves me” he said and he pushed his plate away, indicating that he was done eating.

 

Misha grinned “come on, man” he said “don't you get it?” he asked and chuckled when Jensen shook his head “Jared want to show you off” Misha said “he wants to let the world know that he has one of the hottest boyfriends”.

 

He eyed Jensen “he's proud, Jen” Micha said “he's proud that he has you, that you love him.... and he wants to show it off”.

 

Jensen thought about that for a moment and then smiled “I guess you're right, I mean.. I would love showing him off on my arm, I guess”.

 

Misha smiled “well then, go get your boy” he said.

 

Jensen stood up and thanked Misha “I'll see you later man, we're flying to Chicago in the morning” and he walked away.

 

He knocked on Jared's door after checking his own room and seeing that Jared wasn't there “Jay” he said through the wooden door “Jay, come on, man, open up”.

 

Jensen gave up after a few moments as Jared still hadn't opened the door “I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok” he said but there was still no answer on the other side.

 

He went to his room and plopped down on the bed, he sat up hearing a crunching sound and pulled a piece of paper from beneath him.

 

Jen

 

went out with crew. 

See you on flight tomorrow

 

-J

 

well at least that explained why he didn't open his door, Jared must be really pissed if he hadn't even waited for him to ask if he wanted to join them.

 

He just had to think of a good way to make it up to the younger man.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: it's been a while... I know!, it suck right, my comp was being a total bith. anyways here is the new chappie, freshly Beta'd by DeansSceneLova (applause sounds) hoepfully it will be even more of a joy to read without those pesky spelling errors.  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

Jensen was packing his bags and kept stealing glances at his cell phone, Jared hadn't come to his room last night.

 

Jensen worried that Jared was really upset and that he hadn't forgiven Jensen, but Jensen didn't understand, he hadn't flirt with Misha, Jared should know by know that he was the only one that Jensen wanted.

 

Jensen hurried to get his stuff together and haste down to the lobby where Erik, Jared, Misha, Genevieve and hair and make-up were waiting for him.

 

“Ah” Erik said “look who's finally awake, how'd you sleep, princess?”.

 

Jensen flipped him off and scowled “hey, I'm not the one who ordered to fly at fuck o'clock in the morning, ok” he retorted and handed his bag to the driver.

 

Jensen searched out Jared but the younger man wouldn't meet his eyes, he frowned and filed it away for later, when they were in private.

 

“Well, let's get this show on the road” Erik said and proceeded them to the small van waiting for them.

 

The ride to the airport was swift and quiet, they chatted amongst themselves when checking in and making their way to the checkpoints.

 

Jensen hated this, taking off his coat and shoes, having strangers rifle through his personal possessions and feeling him up, always made him feel a little uncomfortable.

 

The wait for their flight seemed to last forever and Jared was doing a good job trying to avoid him, finally Jensen cornered him outside the bathroom.

 

“Hey” he said as he dragged Jared into the shadows of a large display “what's up with the 'I'm gonna be wherever you're not' game, huh?” he asked.

 

Jared looked away and Jensen cupped his cheek “is this still about Misha?” he wanted to know.

 

Jared shook his head “well, maybe.. but not entirely” he relented “it's just.... why can't we tell him!” and even though Jared realised he sounded like a spoiled two year old, at the moment he didn't care.

 

“Misha already knew, Jared” Jensen told him “he saw the way we looked at each other and the way we disappeared off set together” and he sighed “he put two and two together and drew his own conclusions”.

 

Jared frowned “he knew?” he asked “and he still flirted with you.... I'm gonna kick his ass”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pinned Jared to the wall “no” he said “you're not, what you are going to do is tell me why the hell I had to sleep alone last night”.

 

Jared blushed “I was angry” he said “and jealous and then we went out and I had a little to much to drink” he chuckled “I ended up sleeping on Jeany's floor”.

 

Jensen laughed and pressed closer to Jared “I missed you” he said and tilted his head up for a kiss “I don't like sleeping alone any more”.

 

Jared smiled softly and leaned his head down to catch Jensen's lips in a soft kiss, sliding his tongue into Jensen's mouth and licking along the roof.

 

Jensen let out a soft moan and gripped Jared's shoulders firmly, pressed the younger man harder against the wall and slipped a thigh in between Jared's.

 

Jared growled and pulled Jensen in closer “god, I love you” he muttered into Jensen's mouth as he slipped his hands underneath Jensen's shirt.

 

Jensen moaned when he felt those large hands caress his skin and he tangled his fingers in Jared's hair “don't make me sleep alone again”.

 

Jared chuckled and pulled away, his breathing was laboured and his skin was on fire from Jensen's touch “never” he promised.

 

Jensen laced their fingers together for a short moment, but he pulled away when someone passed them.

 

Jared frowned and his hand felt too empty without the warmth of Jensen's resting there, he wished Jensen would just come out with him, so they could just be together already.

 

Jared followed Jensen back to the rest who were getting ready to board the plane “onto the next city” Erik said as the all took a seat in the Boeing.

 

Jensen sat next to Jared and since it was so early that the plane was still a little dark he grabbed Jared's hand and laced their fingers together.

 

Jensen looked around him and saw that the plane was nearly empty, “other people were wise enough to wait for a later flight” he thought.

 

He looked over at Jared and smiled at the younger man “I love you” he said and to Jared's surprise, Jensen leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

 

Jensen pulled back and grinned at Jared's blinding smile “you kissed me” Jared noted softly and Jensen nodded “you kissed me in public”.

 

Jensen chuckled “well, no one was looking anyway's” he said but Jared shook his head “doesn't matter to me, thank you” and he placed a soft kiss on Jensen's cheek, making the older man blush.

 

Jensen hated and loved that Jared made him feel like this, he was so ridiculously in love with the younger man he sometimes felt like a teenage girl.

 

When Jared acted all cute and sweet it was the worst, his insides quivered with excitement and joy, his skin sang and his blood danced when Jared would smile like that.

 

The plane landed without a hitch and they were swiftly transferred to their hotel, which was next to the convention.

 

They checked in and Erik sent them up to their rooms to take a nap, they had to be at the convention at two, because their panel started.

 

Jensen opened his door as he heard a knock and smiled as he saw Jared “hey” he said “come on in” and he opened the door wider so the tall man could enter.

 

Jared kissed Jensen in passing and sat down in one of the chairs “I need to talk to you about something” he said seriously.

 

Jensen frowned and sat down on the bed, Ok, shoot” he said and made himself comfortable.

 

Jared hesitated for a moment and Jensen smiled at his cute boyfriend “it's ok, Jay, you can tell me anything”.

 

Jared sighed and looked at Jensen “I want to come out” he said and raised his hand as Jensen was about to interject “I.... just me, want to come out, the fans deserve to know and I don't like being this secretive”.

 

Jared looked around the room “I won't say anything about you but I want.... have to do this, Jen”.

 

Jensen nodded and walked over to Jared, pulling him to his feet “Jay” his voice soft and friendly “it's your life and you have to make your own decisions, I won't stop you and I'm not going to leave you”.

 

Jared smiled “really” he said “I can do this, you're ok with it?”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “I'm your boyfriend, not your keeper” he said “if you feel that you need to tell them, then you tell them, that is your decision and yours alone”.

 

Jared nodded “thank you” he said “for understanding, for being so supportive” and he pulled Jensen into his arms “you're the best boyfriend ever” and he hugged Jensen close.

 

Jensen couldn't help but disagree with Jared, if he was the best boyfriend he would come out alongside Jared, but he wasn't ready for that circus just yet.

 

Jensen raised his arms and wrapped them around Jared's neck “I missed you last night” he said and claimed Jared's lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Jared growled into the kiss and pushed Jensen down onto the bed “you did, did you?” he teased as hi nipped along Jensen's collar bone “show me, I dare you”.

 

Jensen grinned and flipped them over “Oh, I'll show you” he retorted and slid off the bed.

 

Jared watched as Jensen dragged him to the edge of the bed so his feet were touching the floor and his hips were tipped just over the edge of the mattress.

 

Jensen smirked and rid Jared of his shoes “I'll show you good” and the shoes were followed by Jeans and boxers.

 

Jared hissed when Jensen took the head of Jared's cock in his mouth and sucked the younger man down to the hilt.

 

Jared growled and bucked his hips off the bed “fuck, yeah” he muttered “you suck so good, that mouth looks so pretty wrapped around my dick”.

 

Jensen moaned around the hard flesh at the heated words coming from above and he cupped Jared's balls in his hand.

 

Jensen was kneeling down on the carpet, the floor hard beneath him but he couldn't care less, he was focused on the taste and feel of Jared's erection in his mouth, sucking on the velveteen flesh and coaxing as many moans as possible form the man on the bed.

 

Jared's hand were tight in Jensen's hair as he guided the head of the older man up and down his shaft, moaning when Jensen's tongue caught that little bundle of nerves at the base of the crown.

 

Jared loved this feeling, the feeling of being in the tight heat of Jensen's mouth, of Jensen's throat closing around him and his hands in Jensen's hair, controlling every movement the older man made.

 

Jared hissed when he felt the slight scrape of Jensen's teeth on the underside of his cock and his hips stuttered as he felt the familiar tingle start deep down in his stomach.

 

He gripped Jensen's head tighter and forced Jensen to swallow him deeper, knowing Jensen could take it and moaned as Jensen allowed Jared's cock to slide down his throat.

 

Jensen worked Jared's cock like he knew the younger man liked it, did every trick in the book to get Jared to fall over the edge and just when he felt Jared was about to blow he placed his fingers behind Jared's balls and squeezed, hard.

 

Jared gasped and let out a low whine as he caught on to what Jensen was doing “Jen, Jen, Jen” he chanted “come on, baby.... uhn, baby please” he begged and Jensen smirked up at him.

 

Jared's fingers tightened in Jensen's hair and tried to move Jensen's mouth closer to his throbbing cock “baby, uhn, fuck” he swore “just, Ohh, just let me come” and he looked down into green eyes “please, baby, just let me come”.

 

Jared was so close he could feel his release practically pressing against Jensen's fingers “fuck!, Jen just let me fucking come!”.

 

Jared wasn't even trying to be quiet right now, he just wanted Jensen to wrap that pretty little mouth around his dick and suck him dry.

 

Jensen smiled and took mercy on the younger man.

 

Jared felt the wet heat close around his cock once more, Jensen let go of Jared's cock with his hand and one heartbeat later Jared was spilling down Jensen's throat.

 

Jensen moaned and swallowed Jared's come down, savouring the salty, bitter taste of the creamy fluid, loving how he could make Jared loose all control.

 

Jared panted heavily as he felt Jensen swallow around him and his hand fluttered over Jensen's head, not really knowing what to do in his post orgasmic bliss.

 

Jensen crawled up Jared's body and claimed the man's mouth in a kiss “like that?” he asked.

 

Jared chuckled and nipped at Jensen's jaw “wanna suck you” he whispered hotly into the older man's ear.

 

Jensen blushed and shook his head “I already....” and he trailed off pointing at his pants, the friction of his jeans and Jared's hot little moans had sent him over the edge.

 

Jared growled and licked across Jensen's mouth “that is so fucking hot” he said and flipped them over.

 

Jared kissed Jensen within an inch of his life, exploring the shorter man's mouth like he was getting paid for it.

 

they startled as they heard a knock on the door “Jen, Jare” Erik's voice came through the door “you got ten minutes to get cleaned up and dressed”.

 

Jensen got up and scrunched his nose when he pulled his sticky jeans and boxers down his legs, letting out a yelp when Jared grabbed his ass and pulled him close “you shouldn't walk around like that just before we have to go and meat hundreds of fans”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled away from Jared's grasp “you just gotta learn to keep your hands to yourself” he said and pulled a clean pair of jeans and boxers from his suitcase.

 

They both dressed in clean clothes and splashed on some cologne “hmmm” Jared muttered as he pressed his nose in Jensen's neck “you smell so good, and I don't think it's because of the cologne”.

 

Jensen chuckled and tangled his fingers in Jared's hair “you smell good to, love the way you smell after sex”.

 

Jared smirked against Jensen's warm skin “let's go greet the fans, they've been waiting long enough”.

 

Jensen nodded and followed Jared out of the room “and don't go around making 'fuck me' eyes at me, ok” Jared teased “because I will molest you in front of a horde of women”.

 

Jensen chuckled and stepped into the elevator “I'd bet they'd like that” he joked and the door closed.

 

They stepped out into the lobby of the hotel and were greeted by Erik “come on, guys” he said “Jensen is up first, then the two of you and we got Jared as a closure”.

 

They went over to the convention and were shown to a small back room where Jared could wait for his turn “no thanks” he said “I'll wait in the sidelines”.

 

Jared followed Jensen out and Jensen walked onto the stage, greeted by a thousand screaming people.

 

Jared smiled as he watched Jensen work the crowd, loved seeing Jensen so confident and in his element, he waited patiently for his turn to get up on the stage.

 

More screams as he joined Jensen and they spent a couple of minutes joking around with each other, feeding off the energy of the crowd.

 

When Jensen was called off stage there was a collective disappointment that coursed through the crowd, but Jensen smiled and said goodbye.

 

Jared missed Jensen's company on stage, liked it better when they could work off each other and joke around with each other.

 

He was getting more nervous by the minute but he felt like he had to go through with it "ok, guys” he said as his panel was about to end “as a last thing I have something very important to tell you guys”.

 

The crowd stilled and Jared stood up “you've been with us for a long time, and I felt like you guys deserved to know the truth” he said and paced around on the stage.

 

“I've told you that there is a new someone in my life” he started “but until now I have not told you who this person is”.

 

The crowd chattered excitedly and Jared waited until they settled down again “the reason that I did not tell you guys about this is that..... this person is a man”.

 

The crowd gasped and started chattering, Jared's nerves were killing him and then something amazing happened, the crowd started to clap.

 

Jared gazed around the room and his frown slowly turned into a smile as the applause grew louder “oh my god” he spoke into the microphone “you guys are amazing, there's....” and he choked up a little, so glad that the fans understood “there's no words for this, thank you so much”.

 

Jensen watched as Jared addressed the crowd, told them how he figured it out, why he decided to tell them, but that he couldn't tell them who it exactly was.

 

Watched as Jared moved gracefully across the stage and that huge smile never faltering.

 

He loved this man, more than anything in the world and here he was telling the world he was in love with Jensen, without anyone actually knowing it IS Jensen.

 

He felt someone come up beside him and he smiled as Erik gripped his shoulder “sometimes.... our mind is the last thing we should listen to” he said and walked away.

 

Jensen watched him go and then turned his attention to the man on stage and he realised that Erik was right, that in moments like this, when you had a man like Jared willing to give you everything, you should not listen to your head.

 

Jensen slowly walked up the steps of the stage, hesitating slightly, then he heard Jared's laugh and just went along and listened to his heart.

 

He stepped onto the stage and the crowd screamed again but he only had eyes for Jared.

 

He smiled at Jared's stunned face and walked over to the younger man, determination in his pace and his eyes.

 

He stopped mere inches from Jared's taller form and looked up at the man he loved “if only everyone was as brave as you” he whispered.

 

And in front of a thousand people, Jensen grabbed the back of his neck and pulled the younger man in, slanting his mouth over Jared's.

 

Everything around them went still and silent as he felt Jared's arms encircle his waist, felt Jared's tongue meet his in the middle and softly licked into Jared mouth.

 

Jensen pulled back and looked into shocked hazel eyes “well” Jensen said breathlessly “how's that for coming out”.

 

Jared had lost his ability to speak and he just stood there a baffled expression on his face as he gazed at Jensen.

 

Then he shook his head and grinned at the shorter man “you do realise there's no taking this back, right” he said and smiled softly.

 

Jensen chuckled and nodded “you're mine” he said “there should be no doubt about that, in anyone's mind” and he pulled Jared in for another kiss.

 

This time the crowd wasn't silent, this time there was clapping and screaming and cat calls and yelled encouragements as they locked lips.

 

Jensen saw flashes go off and he knew they were taking pictures of them kissing, but for some reason he couldn't care less, he had everything he ever wanted, Jared.

 

 

*****************

 

beta'd by DSL


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: last chapter :D another one finished.  


* * *

Dear readers,

 

Ok, so once more I am un-beta'd. reason... my computter is a bitch and it won't download attatchments for some reason (truth). then my beta tried to put the files in a normal mail but I just end up have to put all the sentences right again because my mail programme screws it up. personally I didn't find it worth the trouble it put both me and my beta through (we both have lives and more important things to do that adjust files all night).

 

I know that most my readers didn't think I needed a beta, or they didn't think the errors were so bad it made the stories unreadable. For the people who asked me to get a beta, I'm verry sorry you guys but it just wasn't working for me so I decided to call the beta quits.

 

I hope this doesn't stop you from reading the stories, if it doesn, then I'm sorry but that is your choice ofcourse. but if you like the story and find it interesting then you won't let a few mistakes keep you from reading the stories (I know it doesn't stop me from reading other stories).

 

I hope you all respect my decision to not use a beta and I hope you'll all still like reading what I write because you haven't read the last of me :D.

 

thank you for your understanding.

 

hugs 'n kisses AA

 

 

 

************

 

Chapter 11:

 

 

Jared forcefully pushed Jensen into the hotel room “I can't believe you fucking kissed me in front of a room full of fans” he whispered as he pressed the older man into the wall.

 

Jensen grinned and opened his mouth to welcome Jared's tongue “well” he said as Jared feasted on his neck “I was seeing the way the guys were looking at you, and I couldn't stand it.... had to do something”.

 

Jared growled and licked a hot path to Jensen's ear “god, I fucking love you” he said as he ripped Jensen's shirt off his body.

 

Jensen smirked and pushed Jared in the direction of the bed “I want you to fuck me” he said as he pulled his belt from his pants “I want to feel that huge dick inside me, stretching me open, feel my hole take every.god.damn.inch”.

 

Jared's breath hitched and he tore his own shirt off his body “fuck” he swore “I've wanted that from the moment I laid eyes on you, wanna watch that pretty little ass swallow my dick”.

 

Jensen gasped when Jared pulled his pants off, baring him for Jensen to see.

 

Jared was beautiful, all hard muscles and sharp angles, every inch of him was male and hard and so incredibly sexy.

 

Jensen pulled his own pants off and laid down on the bed, he spread his legs invitingly and grinned at Jared “less words, more action” he said as he rested his head on the pillow.

 

Jared chuckled and slid onto the bed, covering Jensen's firm muscles with his own, watching green eyes grow dark and those pretty plush lips part with lust.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and pulled the younger man in for a searing kiss, his tongue delving into the heat of Jared's mouth until all he could feel, all he could taste, was Jared.

 

Jared reached over to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube “fuck, I can't wait to get in that perky little ass of yours” he murmured and he gasped Jensen's ass cheeks and parted them, his finger skipping across the tight muscle.

 

Jared felt the little hole twitch and he had to suppress a load moan when he imagined it closing around his leaking dick.

 

Jared sat back on his haunches and flipped Jensen over onto his stomach “first things first” he muttered and spread Jensen's legs.

 

Jensen looked behind him and saw Jared bend forward to trail wet kisses down his spine “I'm gonna lick you open” Jared whispered “I'm gonna tongue fuck that ass until you're screaming my name”.

 

Jensen gasped and bit the pillow when he felt Jared's lips skid down the small of his back and a tongue traced the crease of his ass.

 

Jared palmed Jensen's plump ass and spread the cheeks so he could see that tight pink hole, he nipped and licked at the globes of Jensen's ass, each lick getting closer to the centre.

 

Jensen yelped when he felt Jared's tongue slip across his hole, laving the tight pucker with saliva, fingers tightly gripping his ass.

 

Jared growled when he felt the tight little hole twitch and he delved his tongue in the dimple of muscle, loved the way Jensen moaned and whimpered underneath him, the feel of that strong man coming undone under his touch.

 

Jared placed his mouth over the pucker and sucked, eliciting a loud groan form the man beneath “fuck, Jared” Jensen whimpered “where the hell did you learn this?”.

 

Jared chuckled and licked across the hole once more “the wonderful WWW, an unending source of information” he quipped and nipped at Jensen's ass “god, you taste so fucking good, Jen, so tight, can't wait to find out what that tight ass feels like when it's wrapped around my dick”.

 

Jensen mewled and pressed his ass back into Jared’s touch “then grab the fucking lube and get to it” he muttered impatiently.

 

Jared chuckled and reached for the small tube “easy, baby” he said “I'm gonna take my time fucking your ass”.

 

Jared coated three fingers generously with lube and drizzled a few drops directly onto Jensen's pucker, the cold gel jarring the older man.

 

Jared spread the gel around the tight muscle and slowly pressed one finger inside Jensen's body, he gasped as he wasn't prepared for the tight heat surrounding his finger.

 

Jensen moaned and pressed his ass back onto Jared's finger “more” he whimpered “god, Jared, give me more” he begged.

 

Jared looked at where his fingers disappeared into Jensen's body and added another finger “you feel so tight” Jared whispered “it's so tight and so hot in there, fuck, I'm gonna come the second I'm in you”.

 

Jensen chuckled slightly and pushed his ass up “three” he pleaded “please, give me three”.

 

Jared did as he was told and pressed three fingers into Jensen's ass “god” Jared growled “how the fuck did we not do this sooner”.

 

Jared pushed his fingers in and pulled them out, slowly finger fucking Jensen's loosening hole “uhn, that's it” Jensen praised him as he rolled his hips back “fuck, right there” as he came off the bed and let out a choked cry.

 

Jared pressed his fingers back into that soft cushion of flesh and moaned as Jensen had the same reaction “god, that looks so fucking hot, you fucking yourself on my fingers”.

 

Jared couldn't take his eyes off the place where Jensen's ass swallowed his digits, spasming around his fingers and pushing back to get more.

 

Jared pulled his fingers out and Jensen made a protesting sound “shhhh” Jared soothed him as he rolled Jensen over onto his back “don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere”.

 

Jared slipped in between Jensen's thighs and licked and kissed the older man's cock, swallowing that hard length down his throat as he slid his fingers back inside and found that spot deep inside Jensen.

 

Jensen's back arched of the bed and his mouth opened in a soundless cry when Jared hit his prostate and at the same time sucked his cock down to the hilt “shit, baby” he groaned.

 

Jared smiled smugly and crawled up Jensen's body, his fingers still sliding in and out of Jensen's ass “beg me” Jared muttered “I wanna hear you beg for my dick”.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and gazed into lust blown hazel “please” he whispered, barely audible “please” a little louder “I want you in me, wanna feel every inch of that huge cock, spreading me open”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes for a second when Jared passed that spot again “just get in me, wanna have you come in my ass, wanna feel your come shoot in me, owning me, just.... please” he choked out.

 

Jared gazed up at his lover and smiled, who was he to deny a request like that, especially one that was begged for so prettily and he knew he had just developed a new king for Jensen's begging.

 

Jared reached for the lube once more and coated his cock with the clear gel, making sure he was coated evenly.

 

He wiped his hands on the sheets and nudged Jensen's thighs further apart “come on” Jared muttered as he wrapped one of Jensen's legs around his waist “spread that hot ass for me, show me where you want me”.

 

Jensen canted his hips up and spread his legs wider, opening himself up for Jared to see “I'm open” he whimpered “god, I'm so fucking ready, just get in me!”.

 

Jensen's pleading tone was not lost on Jared and he kissed the plush, red lips of the man underneath him “it's ok, babe” he whispered as he placed the head of his cock at Jensen's entrance “It's gonna be so good, gonna feel so good to have you around me”.

 

Jared took a deep breath to calm himself down so he wouldn't come the second he pressed into Jensen and he slipped the head of his dick inside “oh, sweet Christ!” he cursed as he felt Jensen's ass grip his cock.

 

Jared slowly pressed inside until his balls touched Jensen's ass and his cock was buried to the hilt “never... in a million years” he muttered “did I think it would feel like this, tighter than any pussy, and so fucking hot!”.

 

Jensen wrapped both his legs around Jared's waist and lifted his hips into the force of Jared’s thrusts, throwing his head back so Jared could suck bruises into the skin of his neck.

 

Jared slammed into Jensen, not able to control his movements as the heat of Jensen's body was to much, his emotions flooding and his mind only capable of thinking one word, Jensen.

 

Jared reached one hand down and gasped Jensen's leaking cock “I want you to come, baby” he whispered “come on, let it all go, come from my cock up that tight ass, my hand jerking you off”.

 

Jared's words and movements were getting to Jensen and he felt that tingle in the pit of his stomach start to grow, felt his ass contract around Jared's pistoning cock.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and gazed into Jared's, gasped when he felt Jared slam into his prostate and coated Jared's hand with his release.

 

He let out a harsh cry as his orgasm shot through him, toes curling and muscles spasming as he felt his cock spurt across his stomach.

 

Jared let out a choked cry and shot his seed deep in Jensen's ass as he felt the tight ring milk his cock, come coating Jensen from inside and he fell boneless to Jensen's heaving chest.

 

Jensen moaned when he felt heat flooding his ass and knew Jared had come, his mind was to hazy to form any coherent thoughts so he just pulled the younger man close and buried his face in Jared's chest.

 

Both of them were panting and gasping for air, the intensity of their release still running rampant through their blood.

 

Jared placed a soft kiss on the top of Jensen's head “fuck, that was intense” he said “I don't think I ever came that hard in my life”.

 

Jensen chuckled and nodded his head “that definitely goes to the number one spot on my top ten list” he said.

 

Jared smiled against Jensen's sweat slicked skin and pulled the covers up “let's get some sleep” he said “because we're gonna have a shit fest to deal with tomorrow”.

 

Jensen silently nodded his head, yeah, the media was going to have a field day and he bet that the producers had a word or two to say to them.

 

They slept peacefully until they were woken by a knock on the door “Jensen” it was Erik's voice “Jensen, you and Jared are expected downstairs for a breakfast in half and hour”.

 

Jensen yelled a few curses and his consent to Erik and woke the sleeping man next to him “baby” he whispered as he rained soft kisses down on Jared's shoulder “baby, we gotta get up, we have a breakfast thing”.

 

Jared mumbled a bit nonsensically and slowly opened his eyes “it's morning already?” he asked and Jensen nodded, chuckling “yeah, we have to get dressed” he said.

 

Jared slowly got up out of bed and treaded over to the bathroom, Jensen followed his boyfriend and they indulged themselves in a nice hot shower.

 

They dressed in casual clothes and hurried down to the conference room, there were about a hundred fans waiting for them and Jared sighed “I thought we were gonna get food” he complained as he looked at Erik.

 

Erik laughed “boy” he said “you have a lot of shit to explain to the fans before you can even think of getting food”.

 

Jared grumbled a bit but followed Jensen into the room, loud screams and shouting were heard as they entered and the fans caught sight of them.

 

Jared took a deep breath and smiled at them, his stomach a little queasy, part nerves and part due to lack of nutrition.

 

He felt a strong hand grip his and smiled softly as Jensen laced their fingers together “you and me against the world, huh” he said and smiled at the younger man.

 

Jared's smile turned bigger, relieved now that Jensen was on his side to support him “it's all your fault anyway's” he joked.

 

Jensen raised a brow “I could go back into the closet if you prefer” he teased “we could just say that me kissing you was an elaborate joke”.

 

Jared furiously shook his head “nuhuh” he said “you can't take it back”.

 

They were led to the stage and a friendly stage hand put down two chairs for them, the fans cooing and screaming when Jensen pushed his chair close to Jared.

 

Jared sat down and Jensen automatically laced their fingers together once more “So” he used his other hand to hold the microphone “I guess you all saw Jared's little confession yesterday”.

 

The fans yelled and screamed their approval “and I suppose you also saw me kissing Jared” he said and there were more screams.

 

“Me and Jared have been together for a couple of months now” he started “I wanted to keep it a secret but Jared felt that you at least deserved to know that he was..... batting for the home team” and he winked at Jared.

 

More screams and aww's from the crowd as Jared ducked his head and blushed “I've been into him from the moment we met” Jensen explained “and now he came out I didn't want there to be any confusion as to whom he belongs”.

 

The crowd cheered and clapped and Jensen smiled “so, I'm very sorry ladies” and he smirked at Jared “but he's all mine, and I'm never giving him up”.

 

Jared smiled back and then turned to the crowd “this is also the only time we will ever talk about our relationship” he said “there will be no interviews on this matter and we will not answer personal questions about us being together”.

 

Jensen nodded “we want the focus to be on the show, it should not matter of Jared and I are together or not” he joined in “so yes, we are together and we love each other very much” and he turned to the camera that was there to record this event.

 

“But this is all we have to say about that” Jensen stated “and we hope that the fans will respect us and our wishes and just keep the focus on the show during the conventions and not make it about wether Jared and I wear boxers or briefs, ok”.

 

The crowd chuckled and Jared smirked mischievously “he wears boxer briefs, bye the way” he said “just in case you were wondering”.

 

The crowd went nuts and Jensen smacked Jared upside the head “you don't hear me telling the fans that you go commando like eighty percent of the time”.

 

Jared's mouth dropped open and Jensen smiled evilly “oops” he deadpanned and smirked at the younger man.

 

Jared stuck his tongue out and smacked Jensen in his leg “you better be nice to me” he said “because I have a lot of dirt I can dish out” and he smirked at the fans “who want's to know about that time when Jensen..” but Jensen clamped a hand over Jared's mouth before he could say anything more.

 

Jared laughed and licked Jensen's hand “ew” Jensen said as he pulled away “did you just lick my hand?” he asked and wiped his palm on Jared's shirt “you're icky” he joked.

 

Jared tipped his microphone away from him and whispered into Jensen's ear “you didn't think I was Icky last night, when I was licking into you”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he tried to hide his body's reaction to Jared's words “you better watch what you say, or you're not getting any for a week”.

 

Jared pouted and turned back to the crowd “sorry” he said “he won't let me tell you”.

 

They spend some time talking to the crowd and were slightly relieved to be called back, they loved the fans but with the night and day before they were exhausted.

 

Jensen lead Jared out of the room and slung his arm around Jared's waist as they took the elevator up to their room.

 

Jensen opened the door and ushered Jared inside “wanna take a nap together?” Jensen asked “we don't fly back until tomorrow”.

 

Jared nodded and started taking off his clothes, in nothing but his boxers he hopped into the bed and burrowed his head in the pillow “'m beat” he muttered as Jensen wrapped him up in a strong embrace.

 

Jensen carded his fingers through Jared's hair and breathed in the younger mans scent “we're out now” he said “no going back, you ready for this?”.

 

Jared smiled softly against Jensen's naked chest “been ready for this for a long time” he said “wanted to be with you so badly, no way am I giving you up now”.

 

Jensen sighed happily and kissed Jared's forehead “I love you, you know” he said as he closed his eyes “love you more than anything in the world”.

 

Jared smiled, already half asleep “I love you too” he said “good thing that you can't pass up on a good dare”.

 

Jensen smiled to himself and pulled Jared in closer “true” he said “very true” and both of them slipped into a comfortable sleep, wrapped up in the feel and scent of the other, like the should be, like they would be for the rest of their lives.


End file.
